


You Can Hide Here

by senseiPusan



Series: The Sun and Moon find themselves [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger Loki, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, F/M, HYDRA is an ass, Hiding, Hydra, Hydra (Marvel), Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Past Rape/Non-con, Sassy Loki, Sweet Loki, Tony Being Tony, WTF, lackey - Freeform, put the moves on, tell the truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 23,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senseiPusan/pseuds/senseiPusan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day after work, Loki, the God of Mischief is lying injured on a young girl's couch. Does she help him or not? And why the hell is he on her couch? Does a new friendship form or a new enemy?</p><p>*In the process of being edited*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What The Hell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Sylvanas ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvanasTheBansheeQueen/pseuds/SylvanasTheBansheeQueen) was let loose on a grammar correcting binge. She is still in the process.... Sorry

_*I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam. And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they see. But if I know you, I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream.*_

 

Reaching for her cell phone she jumped up from the couch quickly maneuvering around her cat Rufus to get to the kitchen table where the phone is currently ringing.

“Hello?”

“Hey it's Brittany, I’m really sick so if I’m not in class this week can you grab me the notes?”

“Yeah I can. Get better okay?”

“I’ll try." The girl laughed. "And thanks again. Bye Solana.”

“Bye.” 

Sighing she dropped the cell phone back onto the table. A loud thud came from the living room. _What the hell?_ Turning, Solana saw a man dressed in armor and leather sprawled out across her couch bleeding from his stomach.

“What?”

A groan escapes past the man's lips as he tries to take a deep breath. Quickly Solana realized that he needs help and she quickly grabbed the first aid kept that she kept atop the fridge and rushed to his side. She tore open the plastic box.He eyed her warily as she begun to pull supplies out. He quickly tries to sit up and move away form her close proximity to him. 

“Hey! Don’t move you’ll bleed even more.”

“I am Loki of Asgard, I do not need your help!” He sneered as he shoved her hands away from his body like she was a disease.

“So what! Loki I don’t care if you are the emperor of the universe. If you don’t get pressure on that wound you are just going to bleed to death. And if you do so it's not going to be on my couch!” They locked eyes in a brief staring match that was quickly ended when Solana pushed Loki roughly back down on the couch. It might have been a might too harsh but with his sassy pants tone he took with her Solana didn't care.

“Fine.” Loki muttered under his breath as she tried to pull his tunic up so she could reach the wound. “..Wait.” With a single wave of his hand all of his clothes from the waist up disappear.

“Well that helped...” She paused for a moment to notice how defined he is. Shaking her head she grabbed a handful of guaze and used all her weight to apply pressure. It seemed like an entirety but was really only around three minutes. Slowly lifting up her hands as to not to restart the bleeding she got a clear view of how bad the gash really was. It ran across the top of his stomach and was about six inches long and an inch wide. “Here take these.” She opened a bottle and pull out two 800 mg ibuprofens out.

“What is this?” Loki eyed the pills suspiciously as she holds them near his face.

“Medicine. It will help with the pain.” After he slowly reached for the medicine she handed him the soda she had opened earlier.

“Look will you just take it?” She rolled her eyes and sighed annoyed as Loki procrastinated taking the medicine. Solana ignored his suspicious looks as she threaded fishing line through a curved needle. He quickly swallowed the pills and handed her back the soda. She quickly placed it back on the coffee table.

“Okay take a deep breath and try to relax. I have to do stitches.” Obediently and surprisingly Loki actually listens, and takes a deep breath. He continued to suck in deep breathes. Solana glanced up and and noticed that Loki had clenched fists and a tightened jaw. Loki closes his eyes. Loki seemed to be in extreme pain and annoyance. 

She quickly finished her stitching and leaned back on her heels. "I'm done now." She looked up at Loki. He was fast asleep. "Oh you have got to be freaking kidding me. 

Solana sighed and put a bandage over the stitches and cleaned up the mess. She grabbed a blanket and a pillow from the closet. She quickly draped the blanket over Loki and gently lifted up his head and placed the pillow underneath. She stepped back slowly as to avoid waking him up.

_He looks so peaceful when he is sleeping._

Solana looked down at herself and noticed that was blood on her shirt. She sighed. There was probably blood in her hair as well. She had a habit of unconsciously running her hands through her hair.

“Well I guess it’s time to take a shower and change out of my work clothes.” She mumbled walking down the hall towards the bathroom.

She quickly showered and changed into a clean pair of clothes. She returned to the living room and checked on Loki to make sure he was still breathing. 

_Damn he’s still asleep? He sleeps like a log._

Solana grabbed her backpack from the recliner and settled herself into the chair at the kitchen table. She faced herself towards the living room where she could monitor Loki as he slept, in between studying. Solana sighed as she realized that it was going to be a long night as she fought herself internally between staring at Loki and studying.


	2. Ming the Merciless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Sylvanas ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvanasTheBansheeQueen/pseuds/SylvanasTheBansheeQueen) was let loose on a grammar correcting binge.

“Ugh!!”

Solana looked up from the newspaper as Loki made dying animal noises. He was attempting to pull the blanket off himself and sit up. 

“Well I see you're awake now." Solana turned the page in the newspaper and continued reading. Loki made more protesting sounds. She sat the newspaper down and grabbed a glass of water. She sat it on the coffee table before helping Loki sit up.  

Loki swatted her hands away. “I am Loki of Asgard and I do not need your help.”

“Yeah I kinda doubt that right now." She chuckled as she handed him the glass of water and sat beside him. She quietly watched him as he drank the whole glass.  

“What are you staring at mortal?” Loki leans away in disgust.

“Nothing just waiting.” She grabbed the empty cup and placed it back on the table.

“Waiting for what?”

“For you to be fully awake, now hold still for a moment.” She leaned in closer and start to pull the tape and bandage away.

“Stop!” Loki grabbed her wrists. “What do you think you are doing?”

“Um…I'm checking your wound? Stop resisting so I can make sure you didn’t pull the stitches out!” Solana matched his glare. Loki finally caved and let go of her wrists. 

“Be quick about it.” Loki rolled his eyes in annoyance as he let Solana proceed with removing his bandage.

She slowly pulled the tape and bandage back. Solana gasped as she looked at Loki's stomach. The wound was gone and all that remained was the stitches. She tried to cover her shocked expression as Loki smirked. 

"Well at this rate you should be ready to leave tomorrow morning." Solana tossed the bandage in the garbage can. When she returned Loki had a unexplainable look on his face. “What?” Solana faced him.

“You are weird for a Midgardian.”

“That's old news. I’ve been told that before.” She shrugged as she grabbed a wash cloth from the closet and a pair of scissors from the book case.

“What do you mean?”

“Several people have already told me that I’m weird. It doesn't bother me anymore.” She sat back down beside Loki. He eyed her with caution and curiosity.

“Well won’t this be interesting.” Solana looks up at Loki. He shrugs acting like he didn't speak. 

“You need to hold still again because I'm going to take the stitches out.” Solana placed the wash cloth on his lap as she gently cut and pulled the stitches out. She could feel Loki's eyes intensely watching her the whole time. She folded the wash cloth and carefully patted at the skin. She dumped the removed sticthes in the garbage can and washed her hands. She placed the scissors back on the book shelf. Solana glanced at Loki. He hadn't made a comment the entire time

"Would you like something to eat cause I was going to make a sandwich for myself. Or you can take a shower first. Or you can go back to sleep." Solana nervously crossed her arms across her chest as she waited awkwardly for Loki to reply.

“A shower and then some food would be nice.” Loki smirked at her nervousness. He groans slightly as he hoisted himself off the couch. Solana grabbed his arm to help him steady himself before gently leading him to the bathroom. She opened the door and let him go in.

“Here are some towels and a clean wash cloth. I’ll be back once you get started with some clothes.” Solana placed the towels on the toilet lid as she smiled awkwardly before leaving Loki alone in the bathroom. 

“Thank you.” Solana swears that she heard the smirk in his voice as he spoke. "Wait! You never told me your name." Loki threw open the door.

"Oh." Solana blushed. "My name's Solana." She quickly darted away with a rush of embarrassment. 

 

* * *

 

_What clothes... what clothes…_

Solana rummaged through her closet trying to find some clothes that would fit Loki's lanky form. 

_Ah ha! This one!_

She grabbed one of her favorite t-shirts and a pair of sweatpants that are super long and have a drawstring. 

“Loki…I brought you some clean clothes. I’m putting them by the towels.” Solana knocked before opening the door and quickly placing the pile of clothes by the towels. She avoided looking towards the shower so she wouldn't see anything that she wasn't supposed to.  

About fifteen minutes later the water shut off. A few minutes later Loki emerged from the bathroom with his hair dripping. He stumbled back to the couch. Solana placed a peanut butter and jelly sandwich on the coffee table along with a glass of water.

[ “Pathetic earthlings…who is gonna save you now?” ](https://www.teepublic.com/show/7806-ming-the-merciless) Loki states in confusion as he pulls the t-shirt slightly away from his body.

“That’s Ming the Merciless, Emperor of the Universe. The whole pathetic earthlings is a famous quote of his.” Solana quickly swallowed the food she had in her mouth as she relaxed in the recliner.

“Ming the Merciless doesn’t sound like a name a hero would have.” Loki comments in a disapproving tone.

“Well duh! Ming the Merciless isn't a hero. He's one of my all-time favorite villains.” Solana enthusiastically breathed. 

“You like villains?” Solana glanced over at Loki who has a look of bewildered excitement and fear on his face.  

“Of course I do. Besides who doesn’t like to be evil every now and then.” Solana states as a mischievous grin flashes across her face. Loki opens and closes his mouth silently in shock. He doesn't say another work and finishes his sandwich in silence. 

_Besides I have personal standards on whether or not someone is a good villain._

“I would like to see this Ming that you are so infatuated with.” Loki quietly states as she picked up his plate. Solana grins ear to ear when he looks away with the tinniest smile. She quickly places the dishes in the sink before rushing back to Loki and placing Flash Gordon in the DVD player.  

“Okay this is Flash Gordon: 1936 series.” Solana explained as she sat next to Loki, pulling a blanket across their laps. She's so excited about watching Flash Gordon that she doesn't see the smirk that flashes across Loki's face. 


	3. Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ Sylvanas ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvanasTheBansheeQueen/pseuds/SylvanasTheBansheeQueen) was let loose on a grammar correcting binge.

As much as Solana loved Loki's random comments, he was every bit of an ass and sassy as he could possibly muster. He did not like waiting for food. **AT ALL.**  She had ordered pizza around thirty minutes ago and the delivery man had yet to arrive. The longer Loki had to wait the more rude he got. "How long does it take for some punny mortal to bring me this food?" A few seconds later Loki spoke again. "If that mortal does not arrive I will kill him."

_Please God let the pizza be here already._

- **knock knock knock-**

"Oh thank you Baby Jesus." Solana jumped off the couch and grabbed the money off the table. She swung open the door to reveal the normal delivery boy, John holding two pizzas. 

"Hi John."

“Hey Solana, here’s your two pies.” John handed her the pizzas as she handed him the money. "You got a party going on or something?"

Solana laughed. "No. I just have a friend from back home that came for a surprise visit."

"Well that's cool. I'll see you later. I gotta go finish all these deliveries." John waved as he headed back down the hall. 

"Bye John." She waved as he headed down the stairs. She closed the door with her foot. Loki was death glaring the door. "What?"

"That boy was flirting with you."

"What? No! John is like that with everyone. He's just really friendly. It's not flirting Loki." Solana sighed as she handed him a plate with pizza on it.

"Oh yes he was." Loki bitterly added before taking a bite.

Solana sighed.  _Oh great. Now he's even more pissy. Maybe I should start calling him Mr. Pissy Pants._

She rolled her eyes before adverting them back towards the TV screen. Solana silently laughed at the fact that Loki was secretly amused with the show. He would never admit though. Loki and Solana sat in a weirdly comfortable silence as the evening continued. 

 

* * *

 

Solana glanced at the clock and choked back a surprised gasp. It was after eleven pm. _Oh shit._ "Goodnight Loki. I'm going to bed. I have class in the morning." She stood up and stretched.

“Class?” Loki questioned as he continued to stare at the TV.

“Yes I’m in college, it’s what we mortals do to try and achieve a higher form of education.” She stated, biting the inside of her cheek as she tried to not get lippy with him. "Oi. Move for a minute." Solana pulled the coffee table to the other side of the living room. Solana pulled the back towards her before the springs released and allowed her to push the back flat.

“What are you doing?” Loki demanded as he was shifted from the movement. 

“Magic!”

“You can’t perform magic.” 

“Don’t ruin my fantasies! Besides the couch is really a futon. It's a couch that's also a bed. And I thought it might be more comfortable for you since you insist on hiding here." Solana playfully hit his shoulder for dashing her hopes of using magic.

“What makes you think I’m hiding?”

“That fact that you're completely healed and still on my couch." She tossed another pillow at him.

"I'm not hiding. I'm using you for amusement." Loki smiled smugly. 

“Whatever, just turn off the lights before you go to sleep.” She rolled her eyes as she headed towards her bedroom. Solana didn't hear Loki's stiffled laughter or his comment.

_"This will be so much fun."_

 

* * *

 

“Okay, so I have class until noon. I should be back around 12:15.” Solana absentmindedly shoved all her books from the kitchen table into her bookbag. As she stepped in to the living room Loki looked at her with disgust. "Now what?" She sighed. 

“You are going dressed like that?”

“Hey! If I’m gonna be put through torture I wanna be comfortable. Besides is there anything particular you want for lunch?” Solana pointed at him and defended her choice of clothes which included her [favorite hoodie ](https://www.teepublic.com/hoodie/7845-spaceballs-dark-helmet) and a pair of old jeans.

“Caviar.” Loki said smoothly without any hesitation.

Solana paused and blinked several times in disbelief."Spagehetti-o's it is then." She slung her backpack over her shoulder. She begun to undo the lock.

"Spaghetti-o's? What happened to caviar?"

“Loki, I’m a broke college student. I can’t afford caviar. And I'll be back, so try not to burn down my apartment. Or apartment building." 

He chuckled. "Maybe, maybe not.” Loki looked away.

“Goodbye Loki.” Solana closed the door behind her as she shook her head in uncertainty. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Loki I’m back!” Solana threw open the door. Loki was sitting on the couch surrounded by a pile of books. 

“Your books are; how should I put it? Curious. Not one is the same.” He turned another page without glancing up.

“What ones have you read?" She tossed her backpack on the kitchen table before returning to Loki.

"Those." He gestured towards the pile sitting on the table. 

"Alright what do we have here. Hitch Hiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Glass Castle, Anna Karenina, Journey to the West, Frankenstein, and the Girl Next Door. You sure did pick some interesting ones." Solana placed the books back into the stack. "Wait did you read all of theses while I was gone?" “

“Yes.” Loki turned another page.

“I was only gone for four hours!”

“I read fast.” Loki turned yet another page.

Solana scooped up the books and set the books back in their proper spot on the bookshelf. "What other books did you get?"

"I'm almost finished with Beastly. And I still have Howl's Moving Castle, Among the Hidden, the Secret Garden, Hatchet, and the Hollow Kingdom left." Loki never glanced up as he turned another page. 

"Okay. Well you continue reading and I'll make lunch." Solana disappeared into the kitchen before returning to Loki holding two plates.

He accepted the plate and looked in confusion up at her. "I thought we were having spaghetti-o's."

"I changed my mind. I made chicken caprese wraps instead."

"Thank goodness. Spaghetti-o's sound wretched." 

Solana smiled as she started to eat.


	4. Risk!

**_Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster. And if you gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you.  
-Friedrich Nietzsche_ **

 

* * *

 

 

_*Carry on my wayward son, for there'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry no more. Once I rose above the noise and confusion. Just to get a glimpse beyond the illusion. I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high.*_

Solana sighed as she picked up her phone. "Hey Lucine. What's up?" She quickly put the highlighter she was holding down.

"Oh nothing much. Ya know. Doing some laundry. Harassing you. The usual. Cause Lana hung up on me."

"Wait so I'm a second option?" Solana stifled a laugh.

"Well also Dad wanted me to check up on you, etc."

"How is Dad?"

"The same as normal. You know complaining about everything and worrying all the time about you."

Solana sighed. "I know. I've just been busy. I plan to visit this summer."

"What's his name?"

"Lucine there isn't a guy in my life."

"Uh huh. Anyways you better come and visit or else. I do know where you live and have a spare key."

"That I now regret giving you."

"Enough about me though. What are you doing?"

"Studying for finals. Cause that's real rewarding." Solana quickly glanced at Loki before returning her gaze to her textbook.

"Well eww. That sounds horrible. Anyways I gotta go get ready for work so I'll leave you to your fun."

"Bye Lucine."

"Bye Solana."

Solana set her phone down. Loki quickly glanced down at the book he finished about 10 minutes ago. "Who was that?"

Solana smiled. "My sister."

Solana sighed and stacked her textbooks into a pile. She shoved them to the corner of the table. Solana didn't glance at Loki as she sluggishly walked over to her hall closet. She pulled it open and blankly stared into the abyss of the closet. Her mind went blank as her attention caught the stack of games she kept on the top shelf.

Loki glanced over at Solana. She had been standing there for several minutes not moving. He approached her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Ack!" Solana jumped in fear.

"Is everything okay Solana? You've been standing here for a bit-" Loki cuts off his sentence when he sees that Solana has pressed herself to the back of the closet in what looked like an attempt to hide herself.

"Uh yeah yeah. I'm just peachy. I'm picking out a game to play."

"A game?" Loki questioned.

"Yes!" Solana stood on the balls of her feet as she reached up to grab a yellowed box. "Risk. The original 1959 version."

"Risk?"

"Yes Risk. It's a game of world domination. Do you wanna play with me?" Solana wiggled her eyebrows at Loki.

Loki snorted. "Of course. I never lose." A dark smiled graced his face as he walked towards the table.

"I think not sir! I am the game master of Risk!" Solana retorted with a terrible rendition of a British accent. She handed Loki the instructions as she started to set the game up. "What color do you wanna be? I have green, black, blue and red."

"I shall be green."

"Yes!" Solana coughed. "I mean good. I get black then." She slid the container of green armies to him.

Loki placed his green armies around the board. "Your defeat is imminent."

"Yeah. Whatever you say Sherlock Holmes wannabe."

**~ 2 hours later~**

"Ha! Victory is mine!" Solana cheered as she captured Loki's last remaining country.

"Not possible!" Loki flipped the game board over in anger, sending her black pieces flying around the kitchen.

Solana doubled over in laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" The anger was still present in his voice.

"Honestly Loki, between just the two of us, this is the most fun I've had in years. Besides the few times I manage to scare Lucine so much she either almost pees or does pee her pants." Solana snorted in laughter.

"So this is fun to you?" Loki narrowed his eyes.

"Yes. And it certainly beats staring into the abyss all afternoon."

Loki's face fell. "You should not do that. The longer you stare the more the emptiness consumes you."

"I know. I know. It just happens. That's why I always try to do something like read a book or watch a movie whenever I start to get bored."

Loki waved his hand and the scattered pieces start to float back into their proper places while shrouded with a dense green mist. Loki smirked as the box closed itself.

"Well. I guess I'll go start dinner since I don't have to hunt for game pieces now."

Loki nodded and headed back towards the living room. He picked up the nearest book and opened it. Solana couldn't help but smirk because he opened the book upside down.

_Loki is frightening and comforting at the same time. But what are his reasons for continuing to stay here?_

Solana turned her thoughts away from Loki as she turned on the stove.


	5. what are you doing

**When a human being becomes so still that they begin to lose awareness of their gender, and they are simply looking into that abyss where there is no notion of self whatsoever, the world disappears. And that's really the only place to go. It's the only place to remain.**

**~Andrew Cohen**

* * *

 

The past two days were; you left for school and told Loki not to burn the place down, he would retort with some sort of sarcasm. When you got back he would be reading a new book and you would make lunch. Then it would be a rematch at Risk and you won each time. Thus Loki ended up pissed and you would go make dinner to give him some space. After dinner you two watched a movie, in which he belittled it until you got pissed. Then you would decide to either try to study or go to bed. But you would just come back ten minutes later, hit him with a pillow and finish watching the movie.

But this morning was different for some reason and you can’t put your finger on it. It’s not because it’s Friday and you don’t have school or the fact that Loki has showered and is in a pair of your shorts and shirt with his hair in a man bun, but something odd is in the atmosphere.

Loki is in your kitchen, standing at the stove…cooking breakfast.

“Loki watcha doin?” you walk silently to peek at what he is cooking.

“Creating a time vortex…what do you think I’m doing”

“Well it looks like you are trying to cook bacon” you inch closer to Loki pretending to inspect the food in question.

“Go sit down then there isn’t enough room in this god forsaken apartment of yours”

Loki elbows you in the ribs to go away. You make a face and stick your tongue out at him before darting for the couch. Turning on the television you turn it to TVland to catch up on your ‘Golden Girls’ reruns. Today’s episode is ‘Blind Date’ where Blanche makes a date with a man without realizing that he is blind. You don’t pay much attention to the TV because you keep glancing at Loki in the kitchen, watching the way he fluidly moves about as he seems to know what he is doing.

_What are you up to?_

You swear you heard him snicker after you thought that. Ignoring that bizarre coincidence you return to your episode to see that it is almost over because you have been staring too long at Loki’s firm backside.

“Here” looking up Loki hands you a plate with bacon, eggs and toast on it. As he sets out to sit down beside you.

“Look at that you can cook” you tease as you make room for him on the couch. He just rolls his eyes in annoyance.

“What are you watching now?”

“it’s over now but it was the ‘golden girls’, the episode was about learning that beauty is not what’s on the outside but its what’s inside that counts as your true beauty”

“Ah…so what are you doing today. Since you haven’t left for school yet.” Loki nods towards the door.

“Actually I plan to be a blob. I don’t have school today. I know we can do a movie marathon today!” you wiggle your eyebrows again as you lean closer to Loki.

“What movies would insist we watch?” Loki grins as he prepares to destroy your favorite movies.

“Well the original Star Wars trilogy, Sanjuro, Double Indemnity: the original, On the Waterfront, Jaws, and Pulp Fiction”

“Pick whichever one you want to be degraded first”

“Oh these are classics you can’t complain” you say as you finish what is left of your breakfast before pick one out. Once Loki takes your plate back you crawl to the TV and pop in Jaws.

“What did you pick?” Loki asks with an inquisitive look

“Jaws” you smile in bliss as your cat jumps from out of nowhere into Loki’s lap. “Rufus? Where have you been hiding?” Rufus ignores you and just goes to sleep in Loki’s lap while Loki rolls his eyes in irritation.

~

**Every damn movie**. Every movie Loki made at least ten comments on why it sucked and should have never been made. And lord forbid if you ever bring up Pulp Fiction again to him. The man did not understand it at all so you two ended up watching it three times before the whole movie finally clicked in his brain.

_The next time we watch a movie he is picking it._

Though the only odd thing you have found is that this current movie, ‘On the Waterfront’. Loki has not made a single comment about it. You were sure that in this one he would have made a comment because it’s about falling unexpectedly in love and doing what is right even if you are shunned because it is your bosses who are evil. Glancing at the clock you notice that it’s almost eight o’clock.

_Oh shit, this is gonna have to be the last movie for me. I’ve got work tomorrow._

Once the movie is over you start to get off the couch but the sudden act of Loki grabbing your wrist cause you to lose your balance and fall. Somehow Loki has fallen off the couch too and is now laying on top of you.

“Solana, are you ok?” Loki raises up but doesn’t move from his current position of having you pinned to the ground

“Yes” you mumble as you very rapidly see his green eyes dilate and you freeze. “Loki what are you doing?”

“Nothing” Loki smirks as he leans closer to your face maintaining eye contact. As he softly places a kiss on your lips. Not that it wasn’t nice to receive a kiss from Loki, it startled you so much that you forgot how to breathe and think. You see Loki back away in puzzlement as you didn’t reciprocate his kiss and the fact that you are **not breathing**. “Solana?” he starts to tap your face.

“huh...sorry” you take a deep breath and push him away, scrambling to get out from underneath him as you feel your face getting flushed. “You didn’t need to do that… a simple thank you would have been accepted. Goodnight Loki I have to be at work at 3 am” you dash to your bedroom leaving Loki still sitting on the floor.

Once in your room you try to calm yourself down, because this is not the time to have a panic attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the Waterfront (1954): Terry Malloy (Marlon Brando) dreams about being a prize fighter, while tending his pigeons and running errands at the docks for Johnny Friendly, the corrupt boss of the dockers union. Terry witnesses a murder by two of Johnny's thugs, and later meets the dead man's sister and feels responsible for his death. She introduces him to Father Barry, who tries to force him to provide information for the courts that will smash the dock racketeers.  
> ~  
> One of the best Marlon Brando movies i have ever watched.


	6. cold shoulder

As you quietly open the front door you pause to look at Loki who is currently lying face down into the pillow, star-fished.

_He sleeps like the dead._

“See ya later” you whisper as you shake your head, and sigh closing the door behind you.

~

All day at work you seem distracted because of what happened last night. You try to put it on the back burner but it just keeps creeping back into your thoughts. Opening your apartment door it’s an unnatural quiet, but you see that Loki is still here reading another book.

“I’m back anything particular you want for dinner?” you ask as you kick your shoes off and toss your bag onto the kitchen table.

“You” Loki says in a low voice

“What?” you turn around confused to look at him

“What?” Loki acts innocent and pretends that he never said a word and that you are having auditory hallucinations.

_Did he just say he wants me? For dinner_.

That was one of longest conversations you two have for the rest of the day. Anything else said was one or two words tops. Loki basically keeps to himself and acts as if you are not even there. It gives you ample studying time, but it bugs you that your friendship has made a complete 180. Its as if he has decided to give you the cold shoulder. 

You’re not focused enough to study because every five minutes or so you glance at Loki. To only stare back at your text book as if it was in another language. Sighing your head thumps against the book.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m ready to stab my eyes out”

“Don’t do it, because I’m not cleaning it up”

_Nnnnggghhhh, my brain hurts from studying and the whiplash from Loki’s attitude._

“What did you do at work?” You roll your head so that you can glare at him. but you are surprised he has initiated a conversation.

“I’m basically a nanny to a bunch of old people…what do you think I do”

“I don’t know, act like a fool?” You glare even more at Loki, and decided to go to bed early. Before you do something stupid.

_Ass-hat._

_~_

Today is the same as yesterday; Loki sleeping like the dead, and all day long you think about Loki.

“I’m back” you say as you open the door to receive no response. “Loki?”

You wander closer to the kitchen table to see that the blankets that Loki was using are folded neatly on the couch, with the pillows next to them. Placing your bag on the table you see a note.

_Thank you_

_~Loki_

Something shiny catches your eye. Picking it up, it is a shiny wide silver bangle bracelet, placing the bracelet on your wrist you feel something odd on the inside. Taking the bracelet back off you flip it over to look inside, to see that it has Loki’s symbol imprinted on it. You unconsciously smile as you roll your eyes.

_You egoistical moron, you didn't say goodbye._


	7. oh no

It has been a week since Loki left and surprisingly it has made your life become quite and boring. You no longer have his strange presence and sarcasm to deal with. Kicking your shoes off you meander to the kitchen looking for something to eat. Rufus rubs against your leg before scampering off to his food. Sighing you strip your scrub top off as you walk to your closet. You quickly pick out some new clothes and lay them on the bed.

***thud***

_Ugh Rufus!_

You walk back to the living room to see what Rufus has knocked over. But are suddenly grabbed from behind and everything goes dark.

~

***SMACK***

You are suddenly awoken from a force crossing your face. Struggling, you find that you are handcuffed to apparently what seems to be the chair you are sitting on. Blinking furiously you strain your eyes, everything is still blurry.

“It’s time to wake up!” A thick German accent fills your ears.

“Huh?” you mumble as your eyes focus on what you think is a tall man in a black military uniform. The lighting is terrible in the room you are in.

“You will tell me what the Avengers next move is” he begins to walk around you.

“How would I know? Besides who are you?”

“I am Klaus Heydrich, and you will do as I say” he says with no nonsense tone in his voice.

“O-ok…but I don’t know anything”

***SMACK***

Out of nowhere a giant hand crosses your face. Swaying back and forth you see that a burly man has appeared out of nowhere. Your heart starts to race because the way this man looks it means he is the head honcho on torture.

“What do you know?” Heydrich asks again

“Nothing”

“Well then Rhoutmeyer, just don’t kill her…yet” Heydrich turns quickly and is out the door.

Staring wide eyed at Rhoutmeyer, he lucidly produces an evil grin as he empties the contents of a small bag onto the floor. It looks to be a bunch of old, bloodied tools. You see him pick up a wrench.

_…Loki…what did you get me into..._

He chuckles as he looks at the wrench then at you only to have the wrench connect with the side of your head. The force knocks you and the chair over.

“Oww!” you shout in pain; the intense pain gives you temporary blindness but you suspect that you’re also bleeding now.

“Are you going to talk now?” you hear the irritation and excitement in his voice as he tosses the wrench in his hands.

“…no…I don’t know anything” you aggressively reply in short breaths

“You’ll talk”

That was the last thing you hear from him before the wrench connects against your head again.

* * *

 

Loki POV

Since returning to the Avengers tower, you have been so called ‘grounded’. The mysterious disappearance caused much questioning; mainly Thor was a crying mess because he thought you died again. The fool never learns. So now a constant supervision is to be done by one of the idiots. Today Natasha is selected to be the annoying one, you decide to ignore her like always and catch up on your own reading.

_**…Loki…what did you get me into...** _

Pausing, you look up as if you did not hear that right. You could have sworn that was Solana's voice. 

_That was Solana’s voice…something’s not right._

Closing the book, you are quickly of the couch as you magic your armor to appear.

“What are you doing?”

“I have to check on something”

“Then I’m going with you” Natasha advances towards you.

“No” you glare at her.

“Yes I am” she folds her arms and glares back.

“Fine” you wrap your arm around Natasha and teleport to Solana’s apartment. Materializing in the living room, you let go of Natasha and look around for signs of life. ***meow***  Looking down Rufus has ran to you and started rubbing your leg from familiarity.

“Solana!” you start to anxiously search the small apartment. “Solana!!”

“Who are you looking for?” Natasha inquires as she follows you

“Someone”

“Loki…look here” Natasha picks a rag up off the floor. *sniff* “it smells like chloroform”

“They’ve _taken_ her” your anger sky rockets as you clench your fists.

"Who? Loki who did they take?" Natasha keeps persistently asking.

"My pet" you grit your teeth as you prepare to get her back, and to give no mercy.


	8. Rescue

With what you guess to be every fifteen minutes or so, Rhoutmeyer comes back to abuse you some more. It's his way of trying to break you. After the fourth time of the chair being nocked over, it decides it is time to break. So you are left there alone again, but they have handcuffed your wrists to a pipe on the wall to make sure you don't run away.

Rhoutmeyer returns but this time its different, you see him lock the door behind him.

_he never locked the door before..._

“Well, since you  wont say anything, I’ve decided a different approach” he slowly makes his way closer to you as he unbuttons his shirt. Your eyes widen and you quickly back up against the wall as you realize his meaning of a ‘different’ approach.

“d-don’t come any closer” you voice falters as you rush the words out.

“I don’t think so” a sickening sneer croses his face.

The lights suddenly go out as if perfect timing for him. There is a sudden bang as the door crashes in following a whizzing sound. Rhoutmeyer turns around to face the light and he quickly drops to the floor with out a sound. All you see are figures enter from the hallway.  A firm hand graps your arm and that freaks you out.

“NO! leave me alone! I don’t know anything! DON’T TOUCH ME!” struggling against the grip, you start to flail and kick. You are too freaked out to realize that the person is talking. “no, no don’t touch me. Let go, I don’t want you” tears have started rolling down your cheeks

“Solana!” You are brought back to reality as the voice practically shouts in your ear and a pair of hands cup your face. Blinking wildly you see through your tears and the weakly light room to see a familiar face.

“Loki?”

“It’s time to go” the emergency lights flicker on and Loki breaks the handcuffs. He pulls you up and  can clearly see all of the bruising on your body. You see his eyes narrow and jaw tighten before he tightly grabs your wrist leading you out the door.

“we are heading back, start the sequence” you hear someone say. Everything is a blur, the next thing you know loki has seated you on some type of helicopter-jet thingy. You don’t know when it happened but you  drifted off to sleep once Loki was sitting next to you.

~

Feeling a warm sensation spread across your face, you slowly open your eyes to see loki’s hand on your cheek with a green mist around it.

“loki” your eyes drift to find his face. He looks as if he is concentrating, the way his face is scruchned. His eyes pop open; maintaining eye contact he continues doinig whatever he is doing. You realize there are other people present but you are past the point of caring, ithey can go ahead and judge the way you and Loki interact.  

“…pathetic earthling…” Loki sighs.

“well, I _would_ have had Flash Gordon come save me but he’s a wussy. So thank god you came” you smile and snicker at loki as he rolls his eyes at your response.

“you are so odd”

“Pssh, I'm awesome” you swear you hear him whisper softly in your mind as you close your eyes. Grasping a handful of his jacket before you slip back onto sleep, to make sure he doesn’t leave.

_Now, my dear, allow me to dry your tears. You need not fret ever again about them again. For tonight, my dear, allow me to hold you closely and watch over your sleep._


	9. This again? But reverse

Confused you  wake up in a large bed covered in dark green sheets. As the disturbing memories of what happened last night become clear. You guess that you're somewhere with the Avengers. 

_All this green…must be Loki’s_

Stumbling out of the bed and through the doorway you follow the hallway as it opens up into a spacious living room and kitchen. Loki is engrossed in a book on the couch with his back to you. Quietly sneaking up behind him, you start poking his neck with both hands. He immediately stiffens but does not move.

“What are you doing?” Loki closes the book.

“Poking you, got a problem with that?”

“It’s annoying” Loki turns around to face you with a stern look and you make a face at him. “Come here”

You walk around and sit beside him on the couch. “What?”

“Making sure I got everything” Loki begins to exam your face, neck and arms.

“Oy! Would you stop, that side is sore” you wiggle out of his grip when he touches the left side of your head.

“Hold still!” he commands, steadying your head as he lightly touches it again. You scowl at him until he lets go.

“So this is your place huh?” your eyes wander across the room looking more closely at the details. The room is decorated with elegance and very sleek.

“Yes” Loki heads to the kitchen and quickly returns with a sandwich, he hands it to you. Slowly eating the sandwich you notice Loki keeps staring at you as he relaxes into the couch.

_Thought so, it’s sleek and savvy_

“Why are you staring?”

“I’m not staring”

“Sure you aren’t……Loki…how did you find me?” you warily ask

“Very simple actually” Loki grabs your wrist that still happens to have the bracelet he gave you on it and cleverly smirks. It then dawns on you.

_Mofo…he did_

“The bracelet is a tracker?”

“Maybe”

“I knew it!” you point at him as you finish the last of your sandwich. Loki chuckles as he stand up.

“Come this way” Loki leads you back towards the bedroom. Opening a side door into the bathroom. “You need a shower”

“So that’s your way of saying I stink?”

“Yes”

“Oh I’m crushed” you say dramatically as you place your hand over your heart.

“Here’s everything you need and this bag has some clean clothes in it” Loki opens a cabinet and pulls clean towels and stuff out. Placing them on a stand next to the shower where a bag is sitting next to it.

“Why, thank you” Loki leaves you so that you can have some privacy. While stripping you notice that Loki did miss some bruises; two giant ones stretching across your side and back.

***fifteen minutes later***

“Loki? Are these new clothes?” after finally finding a hairbrush to brush your hair, you walk back out to the living room a whole set of brand new clothes; even new underwear and bra. In black and white low top converse, form fitting jeans, long tight light blue t-shirt.

“Yes…” Loki stops what he is doing in the kitchen once he looks up at you.

“Ah that’s what I thought, it’s a little more fitting than I normally wear but it will be fine” you awkwardly walk to him.

“It suits you. Who would have known that you have such a figure” Loki mischievously smiles. You wince slightly at his statement and hope he didn’t see that.

_**~Loki, Director Fury has arrived and is waiting~** _

An English sounding voice comes over what you suspect to be an intercom.

“Fine” Loki grumbles as he leads you out of his apartment.

The elevator doors ping open and you follow Loki into another room. There are three men around a table with only two chairs around it. Two of the men are in black looking like some shady men in black. The other is dressed similar to when you first saw Loki; the unmistakable blonde hair and muscles you know that’s Thor.

“What took you so long?”


	10. Questions

You unconsciously shift closer to Loki.

“Ms. Livingston Please have a seat” the middle aged looking nerd gestures to an empty chair

“Uh… sorry if I’m not so obliging but the last time I was in a room with strangers. I was on the receiving end of a wrench”

“No we just want to talk” the other one speaks. He vaguely reminds you of Shaft. “Thor”

Thor makes his way to the door, opens it and waits for Loki.

“It will be ok” Loki says as gently pats your head.

“Loki” Thor calls for Loki; Thor’s voice is like a deep echo of obliviousness. Loki willingly walks out the door with Thor but at a slow pace. You stand there planted to the ground as you watch him leave.

“Now if you don’t mind please have a seat” you hear shaft persistently insist. Turning back to the nerd and shaft; you suspiciously walk over to the chair and sit down.

“I’m director Fury and this is agent Coulson”

_Ah so nerd is Coulson and shaft is Fury._

“So talk about what?”

“I want to talk about the week Loki went missing and why he decided to run off the other day” fury casually walk closer to the table

“Ah…”

“So why don’t we start with you telling me what your relationship with Loki is” fury sits down across from you

“Um…friend?” you hesitate as you try to find the correct term for your relationship with him.

“Well apparently agent Romanoff said he called you his pet”

“What? His pet?...ooh I ought to kick him in the shins! I’m **not** his pet! See that the next time he needs help he can just bleed to death” crossing your arms you are pissed that Loki thinks he just claim you as a possession. You can also see the relief in Coulson and Fury’s faces.

“Good, now explain what happened the week Loki was with you”

“He was a bum on my couch; who ate my food and criticized my favorite movies and books” you spit the words out as if it was something awful tasting.

“Details if you don’t mind” Coulson speaks up

“Sunday evening he landed on my couch bleeding, stitched him up then he fell asleep. Monday he gripped practically all day; he took a shower and I gave him some clothes to wear. Tuesday I had school till noon then I came back to find him reading half of my bookshelf, then after lunch I kicked his ass at a board game.”

“A board game?”

“Yup”

“What game?”

“Risk”

“Risk?”

“Yup Risk: the board game of world domination. He was pissed about it too. Wednesday and Thursday were the same as Tuesday; class till noon then I would kick his ass at Risk. Friday he made me breakfast, which I found weird. Then we watched movies. Saturday and Sunday I worked 3A-3P. Saturday he seemed irritated about something, then Sunday when I got home he had left, but I found a note that said thank you.”

“Anything else?” Fury leans back in the chair.

“Ummm, he’s a sarcastic asshole”

“We know. How did he know where you were being held?” Fury slightly chuckles

“I don’t know, but at one point I was mentally cussing at him”

“Did anyone know that Loki was with you?”

“No I didn’t tell anyone”

“No one overheard you say something or stopped by?”

“Not that I know of…but…we had pizza delivered one night. I said that I had a friend from out of town over.”

“Their name”

“John Peterson” Coulson starts typing something into his phone.

“Now what did Hydra want with you?”

“Hydra?”

“The people who took you”

“Oh, Klaus Heydrich the person who was in charge; said he wanted to know what the Avengers next move was?”

“Is that so?”

“Well that’s what he said”

“Thank you I have no further questions”

“Ok so does that mean I can go back to my apartment or what?”

“No you will have to stay here for the time being”

“But I have work”

“That has be taken care of” Coulson smiles as he opens the door and patiently waits for you to move. You quietly leave and make your way to the elevator where Loki and Thor are waiting.

~

“So what do you think Director Fury” Agent Coulson turns back to him.

“Interesting, she does have an effect on him… Maybe it’s the thing we need”


	11. Stuck

Once closer to the elevator, you slightly glare at Loki before Thor immediately invades your space.

“Hello, I am Thor son of Odin, Loki’s brother. Who may you be milady?”

“Solana”

“Well Solana I am glad to know you. Have you met the others?” Loki rolls his eyes as Thor smiles and gives you heartily pat on the shoulder.

"No?”

***ping***

The elevator opens and Thor enters quickly.

“Come the others would be glad to meet you” Thor encourages as he waits. Loki gives an exacerbated sigh and a face.

“Sure why not?” you give a faint smile as you walk into the elevator with Loki right behind you.

_What could go wrong?_

“So how long will you be staying with us?” Thor continues to ask many questions, since he is excited about new friends.

“Umm I don’t really know. I guess I’m here till Fury decides I can go back”

“Great! You shall get to know everyone”

_Fury said you couldn’t go home?_

You hear Loki’s voice very faintly, turning you see him not even move acting as if he doesn’t know what’s going on. You eye him suspiciously.

_No, he said that I had to remain here for the time being…wait what? why am I hearing your voice in my brain? And why am I responding to you like this?_

***ping***

The elevator stops and opens to a large open living room type of deal. Exiting the elevator behind Thor and Loki.

“Friends we have a visitor” Thor announces loudly, you are hidden for the others for a moment before Thor steps aside to present you to everyone.

“Hello” you give a small wave

“Hello” the others say at the same time, everyone has gathered around you.

“I’m Steve Rogers” the tall old fashioned blonde reaches to shake your hand and you accept it. He breaks the ice, introducing himself first.

_Ah Captain America...still old fashioned looking_

“I’m Solana”

“Tony Stark, billionaire genius”

_Iron Man…so spoiled_

“Clint”

_Hawkeye the amazing archer_

“Natasha”

_Black Widow, she must be the redhead from earlier_

“Bruce” He slips his glasses off before he gives an awkward wave.

_The Hulk…he is so adorable_

“Nice to meet you all” you smile as you notice Loki hide a smirk through all of the introductions except Bruce’s.

_Shut up, if you are gonna do this mind thingy you’re gonna suffer through my commentary._

“So what do you do for a living?” Bruce tries to continue the conversation.

“I work as an aide in a nursing home since I am still in college”

“What degree are you working on?” Bruce seems to be generally interested.

“CAD/Mechanical Engineering Technology” everyone gives you a blank face. “I like to build things”

“Ah, that makes sense” Steve inputs, and doubt that he really knows what the degree is about.

 

 

~Loki POV~

“Loki what do you know about her?” Stark asks quietly as he pulls you aside away from the group as they talk to Solana. Reluctantly you follow him.

“Only what she has told me why?” you narrow your eyes at him as you cautiously answer him.

“Well when I learned the name of your mysterious lady, I got nosy. So I had Jarvis run a search on her from the S.H.E.I.L.D. files” Stark hands you a file an inch thick. Hesitantly, you glance at the file before accepting it and whisking it away to read later.

“Solana let’s go you need to rest” You quietly take Solana back to your apartment, after she says goodbye to everyone.

“Loki I do feel a little nauseous, I’m gonna lay down for a while” Solana then wander towards your bedroom.

“Ok I will be here” Silently you wait until you hear Solana breathing evenly, indicating she has fallen asleep before you attend to more pressing matters. Sitting on the couch you cautiously open the file.


	12. we need to talk

“Nngghh…” you roll over and look at the clock on the nightstand, you have been asleep for two hours. Groggily you wipe the sleep from your eyes as you meander to the living room. Once in the hallway you can feel it. The intensity of the atmosphere feels like it’s going to suffocate you. It’s as if hell has frozen over and you are the only one left alive.

“Loki?” you call out but no answer, that is until you see him. Like a dark brooding storm forming; hands intertwined under his chin with his elbows on his knees as looks angrily into the abyss. Walking closer to the couch to get a closer look at him. You see the dark intent of murder in his eyes, this scares you to the core for you have never seen this in Loki. You softly and carefully begin to slowly retrace your steps back to the bedroom.

“Solana sit down.” Loki commands in a harsh voice.

You immediately do as he says and sit in the chair farthest from him. Loki doesn’t move, it doesn’t even look like he is even breathing. He is just sitting there like a stone statue. And no one says anything for several minutes. With the room growing more and more uncomfortable, so much that you can’t stand it any longer you began to speak only to be cut off by Loki.

“Solana would explain something for me.”

“Sure what do you want me to explain?” You eagerly respond.

“…Stark made a file on you” Loki tosses the file on the table

“Did you read it?” Not a word comes from Loki. “Loki…did you read it?”

“….yes”

Sighing you stand up and go sit next to him; you relax a little figuring you know what he is angry about.

“Loki is this about what happened when I was 14?” you softly ask. Loki just eerily and slowly turns his head to look at you.

“I take that as a yes” you reach for the file to only have Loki tightly grab your wrist.

“Don’t” you just stare back at Loki in silence until he releases your wrist.

“Well, let’s see what Stark has found out about me” pulling the file into your lap you quickly open it. “Ah, age yup, address yup, eye and hair color yup, weight yup, measurement?...how in the hell would he know that?” you look at Loki for some sort of answer. He just shrugs and offers no answer. “Well its right, family: mother deceased, father and sister alive yup, education yup….highlighted info…hmmm. Oh here it is, age 14 rape and attempted murder” glancing at Loki you see that last part made him even more tense.

“Loki you do know that you are a hard person to read and I’m oblivious to realizing feelings. So if you don’t tell me what made you so pissed I’m not gonna know”

“…how could you…at that age do that to someone?”

“Whoa whoa whoa, Loki did you actually read the whole file or just the top page?” you start demanding in a serious tone.

“The top page.” You face palm and groan

“LOKI LAUFEYSON YOU ARE AN IDIOT!” You point at him.

“What?” his voice icy and harsh as he stares at you like a disgusting object.

“Yes you are an idiot! All that happened to me…see!” you place the file on the couch; stand up so you are right in front of him and lift your shirt exposing your abdomen. Loki blinks for a moment as he realizes just what he is staring, the color drains from his natural pale skin.

“What…happened?” Loki hand reaches up but stops a few inches from your stomach

“It’s ok you can touch them, I was stabbed four times; three times in the abdomen and once in my right hip” he lightly touches your skin as his fingers slide down each visible scar.

“how?” Loki’s voice is barely audible as he pulls his hand away.

“well I was in gymnastics from the time I was 8 to 14 years old. Me and mom had went to a competition several hours away so decided to stay the night.” You sit back down and avoid Loki’s face by staring at the far wall. “I had went to go get ice, I came back to find mom on the floor with blood pooling on the ground around her. Then the next thing I know someone has grabbed my from behind and that there is a rag over my face. When I came to…h-he was on top of me and I was bleeding from my stomach…I held my breath and feigned death. Hoping it would just be over. I was found some hours later by a teammate who had wanted to show me something” your eyes start to tear up from remembering.

“is that why you stay alone?” Loki softly wipes away a tear that has escaped your eye.

“Ya…they say it’s a combination of rape trauma syndrome and PTSD, which is also why I sort of freaked out that one night”

“No, you are just not interested in that way towards me. It was a normal reaction and I should have not done that”

“...I never said that,... I-I just don’t do well with physical intimacy, I prefer to be alone than at a party. I'm fine in normal everyday contact but once my brain registers any actions being romantic or of physical intimacy I freak out.” You look directly into Loki’s eyes holding contact as he realizes that you do like him. It takes him a few minutes before he is able to respond.

“you are interested? But I’m the villain.” Loki quietly whispers.

“as I told you before I like villains…but now that we have discussed my body enough can you get ride of this bruise, it hurts.” You turn and expose part of your back showing the bruise.

“why didn’t you mention this earlier?” Loki scolds

“cause I didn’t want you to see my body”

“anything else I should know about your body then?” Loki grumbles as he heals your back.

“I have a tattoo under my left clavicle”

“clavicle?”

“yes the collarbone”

“what is it?”

“it’s a matching tattoo with my sister; I have the word Nox and she has Lumos” Once Loki is done with your back, you pull your shirt down a little so that he can see the tattoo.

“why those words?”

“we picked the one that is opposite of our name; besides she’s a Harry Potter fan. No but, seriously my name means sunlight so I picked Nox since it means night” Loki nods in slight agreement before he makes an odd face.

“wait…how did you know my true name?” Loki is very curious about that now.

“please, I know my basic mythology”

_***growl*** _

Interuption by your stomach.

“come on lets go get some food” loki laughs as he stands up. “anything in particular you want?” he asks as you follow his to the front door

“nope not really…oh! that reminds me” You give him a swift kick him in the leg “that’s for calling me your pet”

“ow!”

“that’s for leaving without saying good bye” you punch him in the arm

“ow!”

you tightly hug him without saying anything.

“and that?” Loki whispers as he gently hugs back for a brief moment.

“…that’s for coming to get me”

After along pause you finally break away from him and awkwardly look at the ground.

“well I couldn't let just anyone touch my pet” Loki smugly says.

“ugh! You loser” you shove him with one hand as you roll your eyes. Loki just laughs.

"But back to our conversation earlier, I will not inappropriately touched you in any way. Only holding hands, hugs, kiss on check or forehead rarely on the lips, and cuddling when you want to. Nothing to make you uncomfortable. So you can set the pace and make the first move on anything intimate." Leaning in to your ear. Loki whispers quietly before opening the door.

"t-thank you." Your ears start burning in embarrassment as you respond.

 

**~**

 

“are you sure about this? I can sleep on the couch” Loki definably questions.

“it will be fine”

You reaffirm, after telling Loki that the two of you could share the bed. Loki is hesitant before he crawls into bed. Once he is situated you climb in too. At a comfortable distance from him you stretch your arm out so that your hand is touching Loki’s arm.

“Goodnight Solana”

“Goodnight Loki”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape is never ok, when someone says no they mean no. Rape can happen between strangers or couples. it doesn't just happen to only women, rape can happen to all genders. 
> 
> Note from Sylvanas:  
> "If Lucifer needs someone's consent to enter to enter their body then so do you. And if you're worse than Satan than we have a problem and I will pet you with my foot in your face."
> 
> And no means no motherfucker.


	13. Breakfast and explosions

You wake up to something poking you in the face. Opening your eyes you see it’s your cat, a giant gray furball sitting on your chest.

“Rufus?”

***meow***

Snuggling Rufus, you jump out of bed and carry Rufus out into the living room.

“Loki you got Rufus?” Loki is sitting on the couch again with a book.

“Your suitcase is in the closet I thought that you might need some clothes”

"thanks” you plop down beside him on the couch. “So what’s on the agenda today?”

“Nothing really. If you want we can join the others for breakfast” Loki closes the book as he pulls you closer.

“Sure why not” you set Rufus down and head to the bedroom to change

“Where are you going?”

“To change” you pause only a few steps away from the couch.

“A Stark tradition everyone wears pajamas to breakfast” Loki is beside you in three strides.

“What?” He wraps an arm around you waist as the green mist appears again. Blinking you see everyone staring back at you, sitting at the table in their pjs.

_Well I guess they do eat breakfast in their pajamas._

“Don’t do that!” you elbow him in the chest as he lets go of you.

“Do what?” he laughs as he folds his hands behind his back and walks to the kitchen to see what Steve is cooking.

“That teleportation thingy! It felt as if I was in a giant container of pop rocks” you point a finger at him. Noticing that Steve is making pancakes.

“See! I told you that’s how it felt” Natasha pipes in looking directly at Clint.

“Solana! come sit down beside me and join us for the feast of pancakes” Thor’s voice booms

“Ok...is all mornings like this?” you sit down in the open chair beside Thor.

“Yes! Family bonding I call it; we eat breakfast together and everyone has to wear pajamas” Tony illiterates.

“Then who makes breakfast?”

“Whoever up here first” Clint adds taking a sip of coffee.

“It’s usually Steve” Tony smiles

“That sounds like a cruel punishment”

“How is that cruel?” Loki asks placing some juice in front of you

“Seriously...seriously?”

“What?” Loki asks confused

“If Thor and Steve eat anything like you that’s a lot of food for one person to make, you guys eat enough for a small army”

“It’s ok Solana I like to cook” Steve says as he place two giant plates filled with pancakes. Everyone grabs pancakes and they are gone. Looking at your plate you have some of the pancakes, stealing a quick glance at Loki you see the corners of his mouth turn up for a slight second.

_Thanks_

Breakfast continues on with mindless chatter about who can eat the most pancakes and different ways of eating them.

“Solana since you are interested in building things; do you want to come down to the lab and tinker?” Tony asks as you head back with Loki to change into actual clothes.

_So come up to the lab and see what's on the slab. I see you shiver with antici...pation._

“Oh so you’re gonna let me tamper with things?”

“As long as you don’t explode anything”

“That a challenge?” Loki nudges you in the ribs as you fold your arms.

_You’re not supposed to be blowing anything up._

Loki’s voice scolds you.

“Maybe” Tony winks before walking back to the kitchen for more coffee.

~  
Loki finally lets you wander downstairs to the lab after he explained supposed rules and nonsense that Tony does.

“Solana! Good you can help with this experiment” Tony waves you closer and offers some goggles.

“What kind of experiment?” You ask taking the googles

“Mixing fluorite, sugar and potassium nitrate, also known as saltpeter. To see if we can create a smoke screen with a blast” Bruce explains as he places some things on the table.

“Um...So a homemade smoke bomb with a kick?” You move to stand beside him

“Right, now hand me that cup” Tony says as he points to the beaker on your right.

“Here”

“Tony be sure to add that slowly” Bruce warns

“I know, I kno-“

***boom***

You are sent flying backwards into the wall. Taking your googles off to see Tony beside you and Bruce on the other side of the room. The small explosion slightly shook the building.

“I told you slowly!”

You imagine that you look similar to Bruce and Tony. There’s an outline from the googles in which the rest of the face is covered in a black ash with a few singed hairs.

“I did!”

“That was fun let’s do it again!” you laugh as you stand up, they both give you a surprised look.

“What went wrong?” Tony asks out loud to no one as he regroups the chemicals

“If I may” you take the stuff away from Tony and start mixing the chemicals in a bowl. “It may help if you make the smoke bomb halves first then put the fluorite and fuse in the middle before sealing”

“How do you know this?” Bruce asks

“I’ve made smoke bombs before besides isn’t it common sense to make them that way?”

“Heh, but that’s no fun” Tony laughs

“We should keep you around, there would be less explosions” Bruce smiles

Suddenly the doors open with Steve and Loki is standing there.

“Are you ok?” Loki is quickly beside you

“Yes”

“Tony what are you doing?” Steve demands seeing the debris everywhere as he folds his arms

“Nothing”

“It doesn’t look that way”

“He doesn’t know how to make smoke bombs so I’m showing him how” you laugh at how Steve and Tony are ‘adult-ing’ their argument.

They act like an old married couple

“Solana please don’t show Tony other ways to blow things up” Steve sighs and looks at you with a scolding face.

“But blowing things up is fun” you say with a straight face

“Ooh we’re keeping her” Tony smirks

“You’re not allowed down here anymore” Loki pipes in as he pats some of the grime off your hair.

“But it’s fun!”

“Well we have found someone else that is not allowed in the lab without a chaperone” Bruce laughs as he cleans his glasses.

“Oh so you either” you eye Tony who gives a mischievous look.

“Yup”


	14. game of torture

“Solana come with me.” Loki says wiggling a finger for you to follow him.

“Where we going?” Curiosity gets the best of you and you pester Loki for information.

“Somewhere.”

The elevator opens to the overly large gym with no one in it.

“Okay, we are in the gym what gives?”

“You need to learn hand to hand combat.” Loki declares while walking to an empty mat.

“Like actually technique or just winging it?”

“Technique, now punch as hard as you can at my hand.” Loki holds up his left hand for you to aim at.

“Okay.” You raise your fists and pretend that you are Muhammad Ali before punching Loki’s hand.

_Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee._

“Not bad, have you ever actually fought someone?” Loki cracks a tiny smile after your punch was dead center.

“No.”

“Well I’m going to educate you on how to defend yourself. You already have an advantage.”

“Like what?” You reply sarcastically.

“Well me but you did gymnastics, you can incorporate what you know when fighting.”

“Okay I guess I can do that and add in my thugness to it.”

“Thugness?” Loki repeats it in repulsion.

“Yeah thugness, Lucine says I get very aggressive like a thug when we play games, so use my thugness.” You over act in pretending to loosen up for a fight.

“Sure…but why don’t we start practicing” Loki sarcastically agrees

 

**~**

 

“Solana!” Tony sings your name, turning around you see him walking closer with a smile on his face.

“Tony.” You reply questionably.

“Come on Solana you will miss game night.” Tony loops his arm with yours and drags you to the group living room.

“Solana since you are new you can pick the game tonight.” Tony says as he drags you closer to the table. No one is there yet so you have your suspicions.

“Is this a real thing Tony or something you just made up?”

“No it’s real.” You ear Clint say as he walks up behind you holding different board games. Clint sets down Monopoly, Uno, Clue, Life, Scrabble, Sorry and Operation.

“Ah so I get to pick the choice of torture tonight?” You rub your hands together menacing.

“Pick a good one, last time we had to play Operation all night long.” Steve says.

You turn around to see everyone coming from the elevator.

 _How did you get here already?_ Loki asks through thought.

_I was wandering the halls when Tony dragged me here._

“Well out of these games Monopoly is the most annoying and time consuming so I pick Monopoly!”

“Well I’m banker then.” Steve sighs as he open the box.

“Tony cheats if he is banker.” Bruce whispers.

“Ah…so we playing by actual rules with the house and hotels and stuff. Or are we just playing until someone runs out of money?” You ask sitting down at the table.

“Actual rules.” Natasha smiles as she picks out her token, which she grabs the thimble.

“Actual rules? You guys must be determined.”

“Some people try to cheat.” Bruce states looking at Tony.

“How can you cheat at monopoly?”

“You don’t want to know.” Bruce sighs as everyone picks a token. Thor grabs the wheelbarrow, Tony has the battleship, Clint chose the racecar, Steve grabbed the old styled shoe, Bruce has the Scottie dog and Loki grabs the top hat leaving you with the iron.

***3 hours later***

 

“Fine take it! I don’t want your stupid money!” You shout throwing the last of your money at Tony. Because he just cleaned you out and your only hope is to make it to go if not you will have to sell your last property. Only you, Tony and Natasha are left and you are losing horribly. Clint gave up within the first hour while everyone else lost their money slowly to the two money grubbers; better known as Natasha and Tony.

“Don’t be like that, all’s fair in love and war.” Tony chuckles.

“Lies all lies. I hope Natasha beats you.” You scowl at Tony.

“Why would you say that?”

“Because I can.” You get your wish, after twenty minutes and having to sell your last property to Natasha. Natasha beats Tony at monopoly. You and Natasha high five each other as Tony pouts.

After that everyone begins to slowly disperse back to their rooms. You tug on Loki’s arm to leave before he starts any arguments with Thor. Loki and Thor’s relationship reminds you of yours with your sister. Loki and Thor are true siblings. No one can be all nice and cooperative with each other and then wanting to kill them the next minute; unless you are siblings.

“You got aggressive tonight.” Loki says opening the door to his apartment.

“I told you I get aggressive when playing games.”

“It’s that confidence you need to keep when fighting.”

“Eh…easy to say but harder to do.”

“You will be fine.” Loki kisses your forehead. “Now why don’t you go to sleep or do you want to watch a movie?”

“I know a good movie, I saw it on Tony’s Netflix. You have to promise no commentary.” You run to the couch grabbing the remote.

“What movie this time?” Loki rolls his eyes preparing for another of your stupid movies.

“On the Town.” Smiling you start singing the songs from it in your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the Town: Three sailors - Gabey, Chip and Ozzie - let loose on a 24-hour pass in New York and the Big Apple will never be the same! Gabey falls head over heels for "Miss Turnstiles of the Month" (he thinks she's a high society deb when she's really a 'cooch dancer at Coney Island); innocent Chip gets highjacked (literally) by a lady cab driver; and Ozzie becomes the object of interest of a gorgeous anthropologist who thinks he's the perfect example of a "prehistoric man". Wonderful music and terrific shots of New York at its best.
> 
>  
> 
> It's a musical with Gene Kelly, Frank Sinatra and Jules Munshin.


	15. Headaches

This morning you decided to visit Loki and everyone in the gym. You’re bored while everyone is supposed to be practicing or training, whatever it is. Sneaking in, you sit in the corner and watch.

"Having fun?" Tony says as he carelessly walks over to you.

"Eh...do you people really do this every day?" You shrug.

“Well they do.” Tony sits down beside you.

“So you pretend to do stuff when Director Fury comes but otherwise you just dawdle in here.”

“Ssh don’t let them know.” Tony winks. “So do you wanna try any of the equipment?”

“Nah I’m good.”

“Come on I heard that you were in gymnastics. Why don’t you show us some moves?” Tony pesters as he actually starts to poke you in the arm.

“No.”

“Come on Solana.”

“No Tony.”

“Why not?”

“Cause I don’t want to Tony.”

“Come on it would be good practice in case of emergencies.” Tony tries to give a frowny face.

“urgh!!!” You groan, grabiing Tony by his shirt and drag him across the gym. Everyone notices this strange event and watches silently. You place Tony on one side of a wide pull up bar.

“What are you doing?” Tony protests.

“Don’t move.”

You go to the other side of the pull up bar and distance yourself about 6 feet away from it. Then with a running start you jump up grabbing the bar and using momentum propel yourself through several giant swings. Quickly doing some moves that you remember, you dismount doing a forward flip landing right in front of Tony just mere inches away. Tony looks a cross between thrilled and horrified.

“Don’t ask me again.” You say with a slight aggravation to your voice. You quickly leave and head back to Loki’s room. Making it back to the room you leave the lights off and face plant on the couch.

“Solana?”

“What Loki?”

“There you are, what are you doing in the dark?”

"I have a headache."

"So you're sitting in the dark?" Loki crouches down beside you.

"Yes, it helps it go away."

“Then why is the light in the bathroom on?”

“Nightlight?”

“Move.” Loki gestures and you reluctantly sit up. Loki sits down right where you head was and grabs a pillow before gently nudging your head back to lay on the pillow which is placed on his lap. “Dr. Banner said you might have headaches for some time.”

“Boo.”

“Is there a particular reason for your headache?”

“I had on ever since I woke up this morning, Tony only made it worse.” You frown as Loki begins to hum.

~

You wake up on the bed, you didn’t even realize you feel asleep. Loki must have carried you to the bed. Walking back out to the living room you see Loki reading again.

"Is reading the only thing you do in your free time?" You sit at the opposite end of the couch.

"I like to read besides much knowledge can be gain from reading."

"Knowledge is power, power corrupts study hard be evil." You wiggle your eyebrows.

“You know you have a strange disposition on good and evil. Are you sure you are not an evil villain?” Loki closes his book to look at you.

“Lucine says I’m secretly an evil villain. But I chalk it up to knowing what true evils lurk in the world.”

“Are you a villain then?”

“Eh…” You are quiet for a moment trying to figure out how to properly ask Loki this without him getting too offended. Because this question has been knowing at you for days now. “But Loki if I may. Why are you doing this… why did you come back for me?”

“Are you that dense? Because of you, I’ve tried to become a better person. Truth be told I meant to use you but something about the way you laughed that first time. How you said it was the most fun you’ve had because of that stupid game. It made me want to make sure that you always laughed, no more sadness.” Loki looks confused that you would even ask such a stupid question.

“That doesn’t explain why me.”

“No matter who you are, where you are or where you might be. I will always you love you for all eternity.”

You stare at Loki in a daze as you forget how to breathe again because of this revelation.

“Solana! You’re not breathing.”

Loki is instantly holding your face in his hands in worry. You quickly inhale.

_Well…that’s some love confession._

_I didn’t think you would put me on the spot like that._

**~Pardon for the intrusion but miss Solana, Director Fury would like to have a word with you in the meeting room.~**

“Thank you Jarvis. I‘ll be there in a few minutes.” You glance at Loki before looking at the ceiling to answer Jarvis.

**~I will let him know. ~**

“What does he want?” Loki frowns.

“Like I know?”

Standing up you rub Loki’s cheek trying to covey your feelings without having to say it.

“I can wait and will accept any form of expression of your love.”

You give Loki a smile before leaving.

~

You meet with Director Fury in the meeting room.

“You wanted to see me?” Sticking your head in to see him already sitting at the table.

“Yes Solana, I just wanted to talk to you about something.” Fury waves you closer.

“Ok about what?” You sit down across from him.

“I’ve been watching your relationship with Loki. I must say you have quiet and effect on him.”

“What do you mean?”

“As you may know Loki is …difficult and doesn’t follow commands.”

“An ass.”

“Yes that’s one way of putting it. But I have noticed that ever since Loki has met you he has become more corporative and approachable. I would like to keep it that way.”

“What are you saying?”

“What I’m saying is that I would like to keep it that way.”

_What?_

“So what I’m stuck here?”

“No, no I would like you to continue your relationship or whatever you call it with Loki.”

“So you’re forcing me to be in Loki’s life?”

“I would prefer that you would but it is up to you. If you choose to we can pay you.”

“No, if I’m going to be friends its cause I want to. Besides shouldn’t it be Loki you should be afraid that doesn’t want to be friends?” You are offended now, since Fury doesn’t trust your friendship with Loki.

_I don’t need your money._

“Now why would you say that?”

“You haven’t met all of his personality then.”

“What do you mean that?”

“There are many parts to a personality. Now director Fury is there anything else?”

“Do we have a deal?”

“No I will friends by my own free will, you can keep the money.”

“That’s all I wanted to talk about.” Fury gestures to the door.

You leave somewhat disgruntled at the fact that Fury offered to pay you to be Loki’s friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in no way a gymnast so forgive me if that part is wrong. I was a marching band nerd.


	16. Opps?

“Solana…Solana.” Loki shakes your shoulder trying to wake you.

“What Loki.” You grumble rolling over to look at Loki who is fully dressed for battle and squatting beside your side of the bed.

“I’ll be back.”

“Back? We’re are you going?”

“Director Fury has a mission.”

“At three in the morning?” You stare at the clock and try to process this information in your sleep fogged brain.

“Yes but I will be back. So go back to sleep.” Loki brushes the hair out of your face.

“….be safe.” You quickly fall back asleep not even sure Loki heard you before he left.

  
**~**

The tower is eerie silent as you walk upstairs to the kitchen. Since Rufus was being cooperative when you woke up, you was able to stick her in your sweatshirt pocket. While making toast you kept expecting someone pop out from a corner to scare you but no one does.

“Jarvis, did everyone leave?”

**~Yes Miss Solana, they should be back this evening. ~**

“Thank you Jarvis.”

You make the living room couch your new home by gathering all the pillows around you. Rufus decides to make herself comfortable and lay down on your chest. Good thing you had grabbed the remote, you flip the TV on to watch Red vs Blue.

“What are you watching?” Director Fury asks as season two starts. He stands beside the couch looking slightly more annoyed than usual.

“[Red vs Blue](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9N8IpxO6rKs). In the distant future, two groups of soldiers battle for control of the least desirable piece of real estate in the known universe: a box canyon in the middle of nowhere. They become frenemies as they quest to find out what they are really doing. It’s a parody show of the Halo video games.”

“Whatever, this is John Peterson correct?” Fury holds a picture up.

“Yup that’s him.”

“Good.” Fury leaves with no reply.

What bugs you is not the way Fury just randomly shows up and disappears but something that caught your eye in the background of the picture. You wait a few minutes to make sure that Director Fury really did leave before googling something.

 

 

 

**~Miss Solana they will be arriving soon. ~**

“Thank you Jarvis.” You quickly clean up. You throw the pillows back to where they original were and throw the trash away. While snatching Rufus to put back in your pocket, you see a ship slow down as it enters the tower a few floors below. “Whoa, now that’s how you hide a ship.” You press your face against the glass.

“You’re smudging the glass.” Loki whispers.

Jumping around you see Loki smirking. “You jerk.”

Everyone begins to slowly trail into the living room. Until lastly Tony walks in with Steve arguing something about doing a treatment.

 

_Well you guys look grumpy and what are they arguing about?_

_They are as you say grumpy. Steve was electrocuted by a machine we found, there were several machines. He has a burn across his chest._

_Did they treat it?_

_Yes but it will heal slowly._

_Why didn’t you heal it?_

_Solana...not everyone trusts me like you do, as you would say I’m still on probation._

_Oh_

 

“So what have you been doing all day Solana?” Tony asks messing with a screen he popped up from his phone.

“Nothing.” You wander to the kitchen grabbing some random things from the cupboard. Spotting the pop tarts, you grab one and toss it over your shoulder. “Thor catch.”

“Thank you Solana.” Thor bellows in gratitude.

“So did ya’ll have fun?” You ask while mixing a few ingredients into a mason jar while looking at them being blobs on the couch.

“Loads of fun.” Clint sarcastically replies, propping his feet on the coffee table.

“Problem tip toeing through the tulips?”

“Not exactly but your friend has been busy.” Fury comments walking in and you inadvertently look away.

“So what are we going to do about it?” Steve asks relaxing into the couch, with a slight quince.

“First we need to figure out exactly what this is and how to disarm it.” Fury has Tony pull up a picture that you know all too well.

“And stop the production of these machines but all we know that they give a hell of a shock.” Clint smirks.

"Come on you guys are the fucking avengers, do you know nothing?" You just blurt the words out.

"What?" Fury asks making sure he did not just hear that correctly. Everyone is staring at you.

“Oh god… I said that out loud.” You groan, covering your face.

“Solana.” Fury says your name like he is the pissed off mother who just cracked.

"Let me introduce you to something called the interweb." Stealing Tony’s phone, you pull open a screen for everyone to look at and begin to google ‘home of fandom’. Clicking on the wikia you then type in M2 shocker and enlarge the picture to show everyone.

“What is this?” Bruce asks while cleaning his glasses. Everyone starts to surround you in the kitchen.

“The M2 shocker; this particular item is what your lovely friends at Hydra have.”

“How would you know exactly what it is called?” Fury demands.

“What? I google random stuff when I’m bored. Besides you guys never google yourself?” You defend you random googling.

“Why would we google ourselves?” Steve doesn’t see the point of it.

_Slash fiction_

“Why not? You should see what fans do in their free time; fan art, comics, stuffed animals, posters, books, fanfiction, all sorts of stuff about you guys. Also lists like this, where it has every weapon ever used by avengers, shield and hydra exist to the public.” You ignore Loki’s face about your last thought.

“[Stony or Stucky?](https://www.google.com/search?q=stony+vs+stucky&biw=1280&bih=907&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&sqi=2&ved=0ahUKEwjD-d7c4LDNAhUUb1IKHQauCMkQ_AUIBigB#imgrc=mbGADLoBlTg3hM%3A)” Tony interrupts looking up from a different phone. Everyone is bewildered by the random question. While you just freeze, trying to process if you should actually answer the question but Tony is staring intently at you.

“Stony all the way. Now Tony pay attention and stop googling that, do it later.” Tony high fives you with a smile. He obviously just searched himself on google and found the Stony fangirls.

 

_Well at least he didn’t find[Frost Iron](https://www.google.com/search?q=frostiron&biw=1280&bih=907&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwj33_Dl47DNAhUWM1IKHY53DmIQ_AUIBigB#imgrc=qbUID9XZsALFYM%3A)._

_What?_

_Nothing…fuck I need to stop thinking, I keep forgetting that you can hear my thoughts._

 

“You can’t be telling me that one day you just randomly found this on the internet.” Clint highly disagrees that this was just random.

“No, John named it that. It was our group project for our midterm. It was one of those prank shocker gadgets you can buy; we built one. It consists of a heavy magnet with a hand cranked electrical coil in the center. The unit produces an electrical shock to the two hand-held wands when the crank is turned. It wasn’t until Director Fury showed me a picture with the multiple copies in the background, did I then go look somethings up.”

“So you helped build this?” Natasha inquiries walking closer to you.

_Great, now they probably think I’m working for Hydra._

“No just the original one. These have been changed; the magnets look like they have been changed from electromagnets to Samarium Cobalt magnets, there is the satellite dish where the hand held wands are supposed to connect and he has added two extra gears to the rotation system thus probably causing the voltage to skyrocket. Which would make it probably deadly if hit at the right spot.” You point to the different changes in the picture.

“Can you disarm them?” Tony asks.

“Probably but I would have to actually see it.”

“Come on then.” Tony grabs your hand and pulls you to the elevator. Without thinking you hand the jar to Fury as you pass him to the elevator.

“Steve put that on the burn.” You hope Steve heard you.

 

  
 Down in one of Tony’s many labs is the M2 Shocker sitting on a table.

“Is it armed?”

“Yup.”

“How did it go off?” You cautiously walk closer.

“Motion sensor triggered it but it still has to be cranked to fire.”

“You have any chopsticks?”

“Here.” Tony hands you a pair of bamboo chopsticks.

“Thanks.” You’re surprised that Tony actually has chopsticks down here. Pulling Rufus out of your pocket, you squat down at the edge in the table and concentrate on propping the spring up off the magnet with the chopstick.

“What the? A cat, you had a cat in your pocket?”

“Ya, that’s Rufus.”

“How did you get a cat here?”

“Loki brought her from my apartment when he brought me some of my clothes.”

“Isn’t Rufus a male name?”

“So what, my friend had a bunch of kittens. I named all of them the day after they were born. So Rufus has no gender it’s just the name I picked before we knew what their genders were.”

“But why is Rufus here? Did you have her in your pocket the whole time?”

“Where I go Rufus goes. She is what you call an emotional support animal.”

“But a cat?” Tony seems to drop why Rufus is there but is confused on why I picked a cat.

“My dad is allergic to dogs. I need a Philips screwdriver.”

“So how long do you think it will take to figure out what we are dealing with?” Tony nods to the M2 Shocker.

“Not long once I get the cover off.” Tony brings over a Philips and flathead screwdrivers along with a socket wrench set. You undo the screws and slowly take off the outer shell of the machine. Working the gears off you notice a red light blinking, it’s hidden behind a gear near the spring. “Tony.”

“What?”

“There’s a red light blinking.” You point to it as Tony leans in.

“Out…now!” Tony hands Rufus back and pushes you at the door. “Jarvis safety protocol: cherry bomb.”

 

**~Protocol activated.~**

 

Looking back you see the ceiling open up and a metal box dropped over the table. Tony shuts the door in time for a muffled boom to be heard.

“Did what I think it was, just happen?”

“Ya.”

“You got to be frickin’ kidding me. They hide tiny bombs in shit?” You start to slowly squeeze Rufus tighter.

“You better believe it.” Tony sighs slowly opening the door back up. Smoke instantly pours out flooding the hallway.

“Oi shut the door, shut the door!” You cough at the sudden amount of smoke.

“Jarvis clear the smoke and check to make sure everything is safe.” Tony rapidly closes the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An emotional support animal (ESA) is a companion animal which provides therapeutic benefit, such as alleviating or mitigating some symptoms of the disability, to an individual with a mental or psychiatric disability. Emotional support animals are typically dogs and cats, but may include other animals. In order to be prescribed an emotional support animal by a physician or other medical professional, the person seeking such an animal must have a verifiable disability. To be afforded protection under United States federal law, a person must meet the federal definition of disability and must have a note from a physician or other medical professional stating that the person has that disability and that the emotional support animal provides a benefit for the individual with the disability. An animal does not need specific training to become an emotional support animal


	17. What?

The ones who are the hardest to love, are the ones who need it the most.

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Stark what the hell is going on?” Director Fury looks livid as he stands in the hallway, looking more menacing than ever.

“There was a bomb hidden in the M2 Shocker. When Solana took the cover off, it activated.” Tony ignores Fury as he waves at the smoke that still lingers in the hall.

“All I saw was a blinking red light.” Rufus climbs half way up your shoulder and begins to nuzzle the side of your head. Automatically your hand comes up and begins to scratch Rufus’s head.

“You telling me that hydra has rigged all the machines to explode if tampered with?”

“Yes, they must have known that we would take one apart.” Tony begins to pace back and forth, getting impatient.

**~Sir everything is safe now. ~**

Jarvis thankful eases the tense and hastily opens the door. Tony heads back into the room. Something things are knocked over but everything is basically ok. The metal box is dented but intact.

“Jarvis raise the box.” Tony motions upwards.

**~yes sir. ~**

“Someone want to explain how we missed a bomb hidden in that contraption.” Fury repeats harshly as he and tony circle the table. The M2 shocker is destroyed to tiny pieces and Tony’s tools are dented.

“We didn’t think there would be a bomb, so we glossed over the possibility.” Tony inspects his damaged tools.

“Solana give Tony a diagram of the original design and one of the changes you saw. Tony figure out how it works and disable it.” Fury heads back to the elevator.

“Okay.” You quickly answer watching Fury so you can stay out of his rampage.

“Solana what was in that jar?” Fury questions before leaving.

“Oh just a home remedy for burns. It has aloe vera, honey, baking soda and tea bag contents mixed together. I used to work grill in a restaurant; I got burnt all the time.”

Fury looks at Tony for a moment before finally officially leaving. You begin drawing the sketches on a touch screen Tony has given you.

“Solana, how did you know that Steve got burned today?” Tony asks quietly once beside you.

“Loki told me.”

“ah, why?”

“I asked why ya’ll looked so grumpy. He said it was because Steve was electrocuted by one of the machines and got a burn from it.”

“Quick on the updates aren’t you.”

“Yup and there you go.” You smile presenting the screen to Tony.

“Thanks, you can go back. I can get this.” Tony wanders back to his main work table.

“You sure?”

“Ya no problem I’ll see what I got.” Tony doesn’t even look back at you as he waves towards the door.

“…Okay.” You walk away slowly getting the feeling that he is shooing you away.

To your discomfort the elevator opens to find Natasha and Clint already there. The ride back to Loki’s apartment is awkward. Natasha and Clint are talking about useless stuff as a diversion to their judgmental stares that you are pretending to ignore. This elevator ride seems to be taking forever and you are afraid that you might crack from the pressure building up. You almost break down Loki’s door trying to get inside, away from the judge-a-roos. Grabbing the pillows on the bed you plop down face first and scream into them. The rest of the evening you don’t leave the bedroom. You just stare at the ceiling and cuddle with Rufus. You even ignore all of Loki’s attempts of getting your attention.

 

~

 

“No...nhh, no.” Half asleep you keep wiggling in bed. Loki throws his arm around your waist to stop the restlessness. When it doesn’t work Loki’s arm slowly starts to tighten its hold.

“Solana stop squirming.” Loki mumbles.

You elbow in Loki in the chest and kick him in the leg in response of to the tightening around your waist and not being able to move. In the process you roll off the bed, pillow in hand with a thud and back up against the wall. You first response to Loki trying to touch you is to whack him in the face with the pillow.

“Solana stop!” Loki takes the pillow away. Fully awake now you can see what you have done and Loki is disgruntled.

“I-I…uh…I don’t think I can do this.” You crawl towards the door.

“What? Solana stop where are you going?” Loki blocks the door.

“To run away.”

“Solana talk to me.” Loki’s eyes are full of concern that his face would never show.

“I…these emotions are so overwhelming and I can feel literately feel the burn from their stares. Their stares full of shame and judgement of these coincidences…I’m starting to feel smothered and when you started squeezing my waist it made me feel trapped like I was being forced down and didn’t have a choice like … like before.” You grab the pillow back and cry into it.

“My opinion is the only one that matters, forget what they think. You are innocent and have nothing to hide.” As reassuring as Loki’s words may be, you can’t find the strength to speak or look him in the eye.

 

_It doesn’t feel like it and I don’t like all of this attention._

 

“Try to calm down Solana, you can just stay in the apartment until you feel comfortable to go out. What emotions are making you overwhelmed?”

 

_…I don’t know what to call it … but I think I’m starting to like-like you and it scares me. I’ve never felt this way before and I’ terrified that it’s all going to be a lie. With my past no one is ever gonna want to be with me._

 

“Try to relax Solana, love is a difficult thing. It’s not your past that would ruin everything it's mine. You seem to forget that I tried to take over the world. Only death can separate us now I’m not leaving you for anything.”

Loki sits beside you and pulls you in; pillow and all, so can reset on his chest. You sit there in silence while the anxiety slowly goes away so you can sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its a short chapter. I just couldn't figure out how to end the scene.


	18. Hope

By your own free will and much inner debate. You go upstairs for breakfast. But your decision is instantly vetoed when you see the faces of everyone else. Everyone looks up to stare and you don’t know what to make of it. Steve, Clint, and Thor have a slight disappointment in their eyes and anger on their faces. Natasha, Tony acknowledge you but don’t give any signs of emotion. Bruce stays in his own world and doesn’t talk as he wanders about the kitchen. While Loki is hopeful that you will stay.

_Nope nope…no I’m done… no, not doing this. I have lost my appetite._

You walk straight to the refrigerator, grab a bottle of orange juice and head back to the elevator.

 

Plopping down onto the couch, Jarvis comes over the intercom. You really can’t be alone in this tower no matter how much you want to.

**~ Miss Solana you are back quickly, breakfast has not started yet. Are you not going to eat? ~**

“Ya well Jarvis I’m not going to sit there with them all staring at me like I’m the devil. When I have done nothing wrong. So I have lost all appetite for food.”

**~They will see the truth. It has been hard to separate who you can trust since reemergence of Hydra. ~**

“Well it sucks balls…It’s what I get for trying to be social with new people.”

**~ It will get better Miss Solana. Is there anything I could do? ~**

“Can you play [War of the Worlds](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6fnPn9Xr7fI%20) by Jeff Wayne?”

**~ Of course. ~**

 

 

_***No one would have believed, in the last years of the nineteenth century that human affairs were being watched from the timeless worlds of space.** _

_**No one could have dreamed we were being scrutinized, as someone with a microscope studies creatures that swarm and multiply in a drop of water. Few men even considered the possibility of life on other planets and yet, across the gulf of space, minds immeasurably superior to ours regarded this Earth with envious eyes, and slowly and surely, they drew their plans against us.*** _

 

“Solana? Where are you? I know you are in here.” Tony shouts.

“Oh god….WHAT TONY!” You shout back from your hiding spot, internally groaning. Tony follows the sound of your voice. You are hiding behind the couch on the floor with Rufus.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going to lay here and die.”

“You’re not going to die on my carpet! Besides what is up with this music?” Tony gestures to the air around him.

“It’s the musical version of War of the Worlds, it helps me relax.”

“I can dig it, you use it as background noise.” Tony shrugs before laying down beside you.

“What do you want?” You slowly turn your head to look at him.

“Checking on you. Jarvis is worried.”

“Jarvis is worried?” This is surprising that Jarvis, Tony’s AI is worried about you and told Tony.

“Yes, he told me you were upset which is why I understand what Loki is now doing.”

“What? What is Loki doing?” Tony pulls his phone out and enlarges a live video feed. Loki has Clint pinned against the wall and one of his clones is arguing with Thor. “Is this live?” Your eyes stay glued to the screen.

“Yes, he is out defending your honor.”

 

_Loki what are you doing? Stop bullying Clint and Thor._

_No one hurts you even if they are teammates._

_But if you keep doing that they will never trust you besides you can’t just change how people feel. So bullying them isn’t going to work._

_I will reprimand them how I choose. How do you know what I am doing?_

_Oh…well Tony is showing me the live video feed._

 

“Tony!” Loki materializes at your feet and stares angrily down at Tony.

“Loki!” Tony smiles cheerily.

“What are you doing? Can’t you people leave Solana alone?” Loki grits as he leans down and grabs Tony by the front of his shirt, lifting him off the ground.

“Hey, hey! Loki put Tony down.” You jump up and try to pull Loki’s hand down so that Tony will be standing back on the ground.

“Easy there Reindeer Games. I came to cheer Solana up.”

“Why are you here?” Loki asks again.

“Because I believe her!” Tony shouts back as Loki tightens his grip.

“You believe me?” You ask in disbelief that Tony just said that.

“Of course I do. Solana I created your file, I know the major things that has happened to you. After spending these past few days with you there is no way that you had any idea about what was going on and you are completely innocent.” Tony is blunt but honest and his reaction caught you of guard.

You start to giggle. You don’t know if it’s from the complete honesty in Tony’s face; he looks like a child who just dropped his ice cream or the way his hair randomly got messed up or the fact that Loki without warning just went and started roughing everyone up to defend you.

“What are you laughing at?” Loki is extremely baffled.

“I’m sorry… Thank you Tony for your honesty. Loki let go of him.” Loki cautiously sets Tony back on the ground and Tony straightens his clothes. “Tony you are lucky that I have a good intuition on being able to tell when people are telling the truth. Thank you for believing me, besides you have a cow lick.” “

"A [cow lick](https://www.google.com/search?q=cow+lick&biw=1920&bih=985&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwj4hNPsh8rOAhVIHx4KHcpzBTYQ_AUIBigB&dpr=1#tbm=isch&q=cow+lick&chips=q:cow+lick,g_1:hair&imgrc=XiPkibAV2P7TQM%3A)?” Tony responds slowly before he can notice you lick your hand and quickly try to smooth his hair back in place.

“You just licked your hand and touched his hair. That’s is disgusting.” Loki face is covered in disgust.

“Oh hush it’s not like I’m going to magically whip out hairspray.”

“You really just lick you hand?” Tony is trying to cope with what you just did.

“Ya.”

Loki’s voice is full of warning when he speaks again.

 

_Are you sure you want to trust him? He could be lying._

_Yes I will trust him besides I trust you and they say I shouldn’t._

 

You look at Loki and give him a small smile.

“Telepathy.” Tony blurts out.

“What?”

“Telepathy, that’s how you two have been communicating.”

“Hmm?” You ignore what Tony just said.

“I don’t know what you mean. Solana you need to eat something before you get nauseated.” Loki smirks before disappearing.

“I will.” You respond before he really does evaporate to where ever.

“That is how you two have been communicating!”

“Tony don’t think too much into it. You should also really brush your hair it’s all over the place.”

“Don’t change the subject! You are a telepathic?”

“No I’m completely human, I have no powers.” You look at Tony like he is crazy.

“Don’t doubt yourself kid, you have a power to charm everyone by being yourself. Come on lets go eat, I had to hide the good cookies from Clint.” Tony winks as he drags you out the door.

“What kind?”

"[Oreo Triple Double Chocolate](https://www.google.com/search?q=Oreo+Triple+Double+Chocolate&biw=1280&bih=929&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiat_CLgtTOAhWMpB4KHaoXCD8Q_AUIBigB#imgrc=bmDcKYiBUj1p9M%3A%20)."

“Ooh!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cow lick: A small bunch of hair on a person's head that sticks up above the hair around it: a small bunch of hair that will not lie flat. Because it looks like a cow licked your head.


	19. the verdict

Tony brings you down to his main lab, it is littered with various pieces of Iron Man. Following Tony, he reaches behind a tool box and pulls out the Oreos.

“You hide the cookies behind the tools?”

“Only the good ones, I have snacks hidden all over the place.” Tony smiles proudly.

“Uh-huh are all those places hiding cookies?”

“No, some are fruit snacks.” Tony says sitting down on the random couch he has positioned against a wall.

“So a snack in practically every room then?” You sit down beside him and grab a handful of cookies.

“Of course!” You two sit in silence while eating half of the cookies in under five minutes. “Solana you know that you are smart, right?” Tony stares at you like you’re about to disappear at any moment.

“No I’m not.” You scoff at him and roll your eyes.

“Yes you are. I reviewed the designs you left. They are simplified at all the right places so it works better than the original company’s design.” Tony hops off the couch, grabs something from the cabinet and places it on the table. It’s the original version of the M2 Shocker that you built.

“That’s...you built it?”

“I needed a model of the original to figure out how they hid the bomb.”

“Does it work?” You are very intrigued with Tony's duplicate.

“Does it work? Please of course it works. If you don’t believe me pick up the handles.” Tony mockingly replies.

Taking Tony up on that offer you grab the handles, one in each hand. “Go for it.” You smile. Tony chuckles before turning the crank a few times; by the third crank a quick one second electrical shock is given.

“Wooh! It does work.” You give a body wiggle as you place the handles back on the table.

“Why would you doubt me?”

“Because you’re sneaky and don’t tell the team what you are doing, so you end up causing a lot of trouble.” Steve interrupts standing behind you with his arms crossed. You hadn’t hear the door open. Tony rolls his eyes in annoyance while Steve gives you the stink eye.

“What do you need boss?” Tony is clearly annoyed and sarcastic.

“Fury wants everyone in the conference room.”

“Darn I will have to cancel my lunch date.” Tony pouts.

“Oh so you have a hot date later?” You tease.

“Ya, you.”

“What?” You look at Tony like he’s crazy.

“I figured you would want to get out and see New York before you get cabin fever.”

“That would be nice.” You mumble realizing that you have been stuck in this tower without even stepping close to an exit door much less been outside.

“Tony, she is not allowed to leave the building.” Steve states reminding everyone that he is still there.

“What do you want Steve?” Tony is exasperated.

“Conference room!” Steve points to the door. Tony groans the whole way, to ease his pain Tony links arms with you. Steve follows closely still giving the stink eye.

In the conference room you can feel the separation and can see it. Down one side of the table is Loki and Natasha, the other side is Thor and Clint. Bruce is sitting quietly at the end of the table. You know something is up because Clint and Natasha aren’t sitting together. If it be the only thing you have learned is that Clint and Natasha are practically attached at the hip. You and Tony sit down beside Loki while Steve sits down beside Thor. Fury looks like the disappointed parent ready to have a family meeting.

“It has come to my attention that ya’ll have been acting like stupid children. Coulson has made some progress in the interrogation.” Fury clicks a button on a small remote and a video pops up behind him. You can clearly see who it is. It’s John, beaten and bruised…but it’s John.

“Explain your connections to Hydra.” Its Coulson’s voice in the background. The video focuses on John, so you can’t see Coulson or anyone else in the room.

John chuckles as you see him size up Coulson. “I’m a scientist for the glorious Hydra.”

“Who pretends to be a college student?”

“What better way to recruit new hydra agents and new ideas.” John smiles leaning back into his chair.

“Is that’s how you came up with the M2 Shocker?”

“That’s child’s play. All I did was turn that toy into a useful weapon.”

“Solana didn’t know what you did to it then?”

“Ha! For being so intelligent she’s stupid.”

“Why would you say that?” Coulson sounds generally confused by that statement. “

You’ve never interacted with her before…she’s socially awkward with no friends. And completely oblivious to what I was doing because I was the only one who volunteered to talk to her. Solana being the smartest was just a bonus.”

You crumble inside as you look at the ground from John’s last statement. It hurts more than expected when it is said out loud that you were the scrap goat. Loki instantly notices and holds your hand. You never realized that was how your classmates saw you.

“What do you plan to use the M2 Shocker for?”

“My job ain’t a job, it’s a damn good time.”

“That’s supposed to mean something?” Coulson sighs.

“Good luck…I bet you have her locked away and left to rot because she said something stupid and you accused her.” John leans in grinning.

“What do you plan to do with the M2 Shocker?”

“Lucky that you guys have her for now…Hydra doesn’t like to leave lose ends.” John ignores Coulson’s actual question.

“Anything else you want to share?”

“When do I get some food?” Coulson stands up without a word and leaves. “Hey! Where are you going?”

Fury clinks the screen off and slides your phone across the table to you. “Your sister has been texting you.” You catch your phone and see that someone has responded to Lucine. Pretending to be you saying you were sick. Looking up, everyone is staring at you. “Our main goal is to find out where the rest of the machines are and what Hydra plans to do with them.” Fury states drawing everyone’s attention back to him.

“He doesn’t seem to concerned that he is captured.” Natasha analyses.

“Which means he knows he is either dead if Hydra gets him back or he considers himself far too important for them to dispose of him.” Bruce states.

“What did that phrase mean? _My job ain’t a job, it’s a damn good time_.” Steve questions.

“A weird way of saying he likes his job?’ Clint replies.

“That’s completely different phrasing from what his body language is saying.” Tony says.

“No…sleep…till Brooklynn.” You mumble.

“Solana? Something to share?” Fury asks; he has amazing hearing.

“No Sleep till Brooklynn. The phrase _‘my job ain’t a job, it’s a damn good time’_ is a line from the song No Sleep till Brooklynn by the Beastie Boys.”

“How would you know that?” Tony questions.

“Come on I’m not the only one who listens to music.” You give everyone a look that says that they are all stupid.

“Are you even old enough to know who the Beastie Boys are?” Clint sarcastically asks.

“The village called. They’d like their idiot back. You better get going.” You snap back at Clint without even thinking. Clint smirks at your sudden response. You’ve about had it with Clint’s sarcasm, he’s worse than Lucine.

“So you’re saying that phrase was a hint to where Hydra will be?” Steve asks.

“IDK, if he is using it as a hint but that means all of New York will have to be checked.”

“Not just Brooklynn?” Natasha inquires.

“The song references all of New York’s boroughs.”

“Boroughs?” Thor finally speaks.

“Neighborhoods.” Steve elaborates.

“Son of a bitch.” Tony articulates.

“What?” Fury asks, his interest has peaked because of Tony’s outburst.

“The UN is having a meeting next week in New York.” Tony rushes the words out of his mouth.

“What’s the topic?” Bruce asks.

“Human Rights and International Law.”

“Well now we have a lead.” Steve agrees.

“Solana don’t go too far; Hydra is probably looking for you. Tony, Bruce figure out how the hell to disarm the M2 Shocker. Everyone else follow the lead.” Fury states dismissing everyone from the room before he goes back to his normal menacing self. Everyone is deliberately slow when leaving. While you pop out of that chair ready to go and first one out that door. At the elevator Steve, Clint and Thor stop you.

“Solana wait a minute, I-uh we want to tell you something.” Steve stumbles to find the right words.

“Ok...” You uneasily face the trio.

“No hard feelings kid.” Clint says first.

“My deepest apologies Solana, you have proved us wrong in our haste judgement.” Thor speaks modestly.

“What?” You are so confused on what they are talking about.

“Solana, I’m sorry. We jumped to the conclusion that you worked for Hydra because of the oddly timed coincidences yesterday.” Steve’s ears start to turn red as he expands on his apology.

“I thought there was a reason why ya’ll have been acting like jerks.” You try to return the favor of giving the stink eye but it doesn't work out too well.

“Sorry kid but you never know.” Clint shrugs.

“But we are sorry.” Steve says again.

“Well next time you will believe me.” Natasha says as she pushes past everyone to get on the elevator. “Woman’s intuition, I believed you Solana.” Natasha responds before you can question what she meant.

You stand there in astonishment as they all load into the elevator. It’s so surprising to you that they apologized. No one’s ever apologized that quickly and honestly to you before not even you family. Standing there you let the elevator doors close not even aware that Loki and Tony are standing beside you.

“Solana are you okay?” Loki asks brushing some hair away from your face.

“Ya, just surprised they apologized.”

“Of course they apologized we have morals.” Tony says pushing the elevator button this time.

Loki leads you by the hand into the elevator behind Tony. Then you remember something, a question that popped in your head from earlier.

“So what **were** you doing after breakfast that caused you to beat up on the others?” You stare intently at Loki.

“In the simulator training room, Clint made a comment so I made sure that he knew he was wrong.” Loki replies calmly brushing it off as nothing.

“A simulator room? What, are you guys the X-Men or something?”

“X-Men? What do you know about the X-Men?” Tony scoffs.

“Well I know they have a simulator room aka the danger room; which they use to help train the students on controlling their powers and those joining the X-team.” Placing your hands on your hips, you are ready to argue with Tony.

“How would you know that?” Loki questions, his interest has peaked.

“Because I’ve been there.”

“You’ve been to the X Mansion?” Tony is flabbergasted. You can’t help but to laugh from the look on Tony’s face.

“Nah, but I have a friend that went there. He actually teaches there now.”

“Impossible! Why didn’t you say anything?” Tony over exaggerates the look of hurt from not knowing this information.

“That information is not relevant to anything happening right now besides it’s not impossible just highly improbable.” You smile exiting the elevator to Loki’s apartment.

“I’ve been trying to get a partnership with the X-Men for years!” You hear Tony’s muffled voice say from the other side of the closed elevator doors. Loki just gives you a smile as he opens the door, you can sense the proudness he has for you.


	20. Chapter 20

Without communication, there is no relationship. Without respect, there is no love. Without trust there is no reason to continue.

 

 

 

* * *

 

After grabbing a blanket off of the chair you stroll over to where Loki has parked himself. Taking up over half of the couch. You know that if this relationship is going to work you need to step up your game on intimacy. It shakes you to the core but you know that dating is what ‘normal’ people do. You just got to push through the anxiety.

“Don’t move.” You instruct Loki and he gives you a look. “Don’t give me that look.” You quietly sit down next to Loki. Practically sitting on his lap before cautiously moving his arm so you can wrap it around you. Before putting the blanket over your legs.

“What has brought this action?” Loki is wordless in this action of yours.

“I want a hug but… I also want to see how long I can stay in this intimate position before I freak out.” You place your head on his chest and concentrate on staring at the clock.

“Stay as long as you want.” Loki says in a soft voice before giving a soft kiss to the top of your head. With a statement like that your heart beats faster and you know it won’t be long. “So who is this friend at the X mansion that Tony is now going to be obsessed with?” Loki tries to help in distracting you by converstation.

“Oh, Lukas? He’s a friend we’ve known each other since we were nine. Lukas is engaged to one of our other friends.”

“Oh you have friends?” Loki teases, you can hear the playfulness in his voice.

“Ha ha. I do have friends, it’s just surprising that they haven’t given up on me. After the-the incident all of my friendships took a hit particularly with Lukas.” You give Loki a pinch in the leg.

“Why would you think that?”

“For several weeks I didn’t want to see or have anyone touch me. I didn’t want Lukas in the same room as me just because he was a guy. We were on a friendship time out for months but he was understanding about it and waited.”

“Why wouldn’t he be understanding about it? He is your friend. Thor says a friend is someone who you will share the last cookie with.”

“Did you just quote the Cookie Monster?” You turn and stare at Loki in skepticism. “Well I was very sexist and a total dick for months.”

“You? I don’t believe that you could be anything other than nice.” Loki believe that to be nonsense.

“Yes I was. I wouldn’t even let Lucine touch me, my own sister. I completely avoided anyone who was male. I was shut in; I hid away in my room and for weeks no one saw me or heard from me. They would leave food outside the door and the only way they knew I was still alive was because the food would be gone. But then after a couple weeks Lucine decided she had had enough of it and broke down the door.”

“She broke down the door?”

“Yup, I don’t know how but she did. A good thing too because I was starting to get sleep deprivation; dark circles under my eyes and pale as snow.”

“What?” Loki shifts to look you in the eye. This news is unreal to him.

“I was so afraid of everything that I was in advertently making myself sick.”

“So what changed?”

“They decided that they weren’t going to have it. Their plan of action was tough love and that I was not to be left alone. 24/7 there was someone with me. They figured that the only way for me to get back to normal was to force me back into a normal social environment.”

“What is tough love? And you are telling me that they drug you kicking and screaming out of your room?”

“Tough love is a version of ‘being cruel to be kind’. To care for someone while remaining unsympathetic and being strict. There were several days were I **was** kicking and screaming when they dragged me out of the house, and dad let them do it.”

“…well I’m glad they did.” Loki hides a smile hugging you closer.

* * *

 

 

 

It’s the day before their big plan to protect the UN and stop Hydra. Tony has cornered you in the kitchen and has that look in his eyes that say I have a crazy idea.

“No no no…..no Tony. I’m not going to be bait.” He has timely trapped you between the fridge and him.

“Just hear me out Solana. You’re not going to be bait…you will be a distraction.”

“That is still being bait!”

“No, you will just be a distraction. We will be undercover looking for any Hydra agents trying to get in. You will be waiting outside the conference room as people enter to see if you recognize anyone. Hopefully the Hydra agents will approach you first before completing their mission.”

“ **Tony**...get it through your ego and thick skull; that plan still requires me to be bait. I will not be bait! So you need to edit your plan.” His plan sounds crazy. It is irritating that he just included you into the plan without asking.

“Nah, it’s set in stone. So wear business clothes tomorrow.” Tony shrugs as he quickly heads back out the door. Looking for the nearest object which happens to be the soda in your hand you throw it at Tony’s head. Laughing Tony ducks out of the way.

“Well jokes on you I don’t have any business clothes.” You mumble angrily

“That’s what you think.” Tony says from the hall. You furiously stare at the door for a while before looking back at your soda laying all alone on the floor.

“What a waste of energy and soda.” Sulking you pick up the soda to wait for it to settle.

 


	21. Chapter 21

This is not going to be a good day and you know it. Having been restless all night, hardly able to sleep. You had to resist the urge to smother Loki with a pillow because of his peaceful, solid sleep. So, at 4AM you go about your morning routine; but since it is so early you put clean pajamas back on.

You scan through Loki’s book collection until one that sparks your interest. _Animal farm_ does the thing. After stealing his reading spot on the couch to read, you can’t get comfortable. Thus, begins the series of changing positions every 5 minutes to prove that you have laid on that couch in every which way possible. It is a little after 5AM when Loki comes to find you.

“Solana? Where are you?” Loki’s thick groggily voice fills the room.

“Reading.”

“Reading? While pacing back and forth with Rufus laying across your shoulders?”

“Huh? When did you get up there Rufus?” You stop reading long enough to look up to see that Rufus really is laying across your shoulders and you have been pacing across the room..

“What have you been doing? You are up early.”

“I’ve been reading, I couldn’t sleep.”

“Well when you didn’t come back to bed I couldn’t sleep.” Loki takes your book away so that he can bring you in for a cuddle.

“You couldn’t sleep? So, you’re saying that you can’t sleep without me because you are used to my presence.”

“In other words, yes.” Loki sighs breathing in your scent. “You should come back to bed. We don’t have to be up early today.” He slowly steps backwards inching you along to the bedroom.

“So, you want to cuddle and get cozy until it’s time to officially get up?”

“Maybe.” Loki says with a smirk.

“You’re not a slick as you think you are. You know that right?”  You tease running a hand through Loki’s hair. Pushing it back into place

“That’s what you think.” Loki laughs giving you a kiss on the cheek before lifting you onto the bed.

“Oh, I know so.” You smile curling up to Loki’s chest as his arms wrap around you pulling you in tight.

 

~

 

Unwilling you have been positioned outside of the lecture room disguised as an usher. Standing there fake smiling, you can feel your blood pressure raising. You defiantly know now that it’s going to be a horrible day and your anxiety if off the wall. You got heart palpitations, insomnia, you have been scratching the inside of your arms to the point that if you scratch anymore they are going to bleed, so hypervigilant that you can’t focus. You don’t even register that Loki is talking to you in thought until he has practically screamed your name.

 

**_Solana!_ **

_Who? What?_

_Are you paying attention? You must focus on the task at hand._

_I’m watching people enter the stupid room. That is my task._

_Do you recognize anyone?_

_No, but I don’t think anyone else is coming. Cause here comes Ban Ki-Moon and Peter Thomson._

_Who?_

_The Secretary-General and President of the United Nations._

_Oh. Once everyone is inside meet Dr. Banner at the front door._

_Okay._

 

After waiting five minutes for any stragglers; you go to find Bruce.

You see Bruce. Bruce sees you. You both have made eye contact with each other. When again someone grabs your arm, and tries to drag you backwards. Putting up a big of a fight as you can. If they are going to take you; you’re gonna go out kicking and screaming. That is until something hits your head hard, sending you into eternal darkness.

 

~

 

This time you wake up on your own to the sound of voices nearby. Struggling you realize that you are in handcuffs and laying on the floor. Sitting up so you can get a better picture of where you are and who the other people are.  Seeing who it is you internally sigh while looking at the sneering faces of Klaus Heydrich and Rhoutmeyer.

“Oh, god damn it.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so......this is sort of long chapter. And just so ya'll know I had problems writing this chapter; I was getting angry. I know that some of you might be pissed.

The rose is red

The violet’s blue

Sugar is sweet and so are you.

* * *

 

 

“Welcome back Solana. Unfortunately, this will be your last visit.” Heydrich says before nodding to Rhoutmeyer.

Rhoutmeyer drags you to your feet with a harsh tug. Heydrich turns around with a sneer to face the drones and TV screens. Rhoutmeyer doesn’t care that you are able to see everything or that he has a death grip on your arm.  In a swift motion, someone from behind places a bag over your head. You are lead through several hallways before finally being thrown into what you hope is an empty room. With the bag removed, you can tell that you really are locked in an empty room.

“well well, we are back where we started. So why don’t we finish where we left off?” Rhoutmeyer says in a mocking tone moving closer.

“no thank you.”

“aw why not? You’ll be dead in a few hours. So why not have some fun?”  Rhoutmeyer pulls you in and spins you around so that your back is against his chest.

You involuntarily shudder in complete disgust. Rhoutmeyer runs a free hand up and down your sides. You fidget in his tight grip trying to get away. When the words of Charles Darwin come to you _; it is not the strongest species that survive, nor the most intelligent, but the ones most responsive to change_. And it finally clicks.

 

_That’s it I’ve had it…I’m not bait! And I’m defiantly not a play thing!_

You kick backwards as hard as you can at Rhoutmeyer’s nethers.

“Oh! Why you little!” He lets go of you to lean over in pain. With your elbow, you hit him in the chest.

_Teach you to handcuff me in the front._

Spinning around before he can realize that he doesn’t have a grip on you. You grab a tight hold of Rhoutmeyer’s collar.

“Eat a dick, you wet cunt rag.” You jerk him forwards and head-butt him as hard as you can. Letting go you take a few wobbly steps backwards. Rubbing your head, you can see Rhoutmeyer sprawled out on the floor…unconscious. “Wow that actually worked. No hard feelings but I gotta split.” Grabbing the keys off his belt you stumble to the door and lock him inside.

You keep the keys just in case you have to open more doors or use them as a weapon. In the hallway, only the emergency lights are on and a red emergency light is blinking. Where ever you are, the building is not in good condition. Only working lights are the emergency ones; cracks in the floor and the walls are crumbling exposing the inner beams. There’s an exposed PVC pipe in the wall which happens to be broken.

***Ding ding ding***

You have an idea for a weapon. Pulling on the pipe it budges only an inch; putting your foot against the wall you give one giant tug. The pipe pops off with a loud crack as you fall to the floor ungracefully but now you have a bat. Walking the halls is creepy because the silence is unnerving. You start to wonder if everyone evacuated the building and just left you behind.

 

_Solana, where are you?_

_What do you mean, where am I? Loki, I’m locked in a god damn Hydra base. Where the hell are you?_

_Just relax, I will be there in a minute._

_Whatever, you try to relax with people trying to kill you._

_I do not appreciate the attitude._

_Really? Well suck it up buttercup, I will have an attitude until I’m out of here._

 

You really don’t care anymore you will show the attitude to everyone.

You stop in the middle of the hall. Footsteps. There are multiple footsteps coming your way. Thankfully the hallway has pronounced frames so you can squish into the corner and not be seen. With your make shift bat, ready to swing, you prepare yourself for an attack. Without looking you swing the pipe at the people coming around the corner. Not until it is too late did you see that it is just Clint.

“OW!”

“God damn it Clint! I thought you were the enemy.” You yell at Clint for his idiocy, he’s supposed to be a master assassin.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Clint is bent over clutching his chest.

“What. I didn’t know who was coming down the hall. You’re lucky I went with that plan.” Natsha hides a laugh.

“Solana how did you escape?” Loki smiles seeing your preparedness.

“I head butted him then stole his keys locking him in the room.”

“We found Solana.” Natasha says into what you figure is an ear piece.

“Bring her upstairs, we need her help disarming these machines.” Steve says over the ear piece.

Loki breaks the chain on the handcuffs and pulls you into a tight hug before the sensation of pop rocks take over.

 

~

“Hey kids you can hug later but right now there’s work to be done.” Tony says.

Breaking away from Loki you see that Loki has transported you, Natasha and Clint to the roof. There are M2 Shockers are arranged in a circle pointed towards the sky. Tony is at the control panel figuring out how to disarm the sequence. While everyone else if fighting off the incoming hydra agents.

“So, what do we got?” You ask Tony once close enough.

“Apparently M2 Shockers are going to be used as a laser to destroy some satellites.”

“Satellites?”

“Yes, in about 7 minutes a NATO satellite and several military satellites will be passing by overhead.”

“Okay stop the M2 Shockers before the satellites get into range.” You push Tony out of the way to get a closer look at the control panel. “Okay we got a timer; an estimated projection screen; and a bunch of buttons. Can’t we just cut the wire bundle connecting the control panel to the M2 Shockers?” You point at the large cable bundle running from control panel to the M2 Shockers.

“We could do that.” Tony sounds dumbfounded that it could be so simple.

“Well hop to it. Don’t you have a laser thingy in that suit?”

“A laser thingy?”

“You know what I mean!”

Tony laughs as he walks around the control panel and precedes to use a to laser cut the cable. A sudden roar comes from the circle once the cable is cut. With blinding light, all the M2 Shockers go off at once still pointed towards the sky.

“Was that supposed to happen?” Clint asks.

“No, Solana how are the satellites?”

“Uh… still present the beam passed ‘em.”

“Looks like we can go home then.” Clint is obviously ready to go.

“I hate to be the voice of reason but if the one you guys brought back to the lab had a bomb in it. Wouldn’t those also have a bomb in it? Because this seemed an easy job, so what if this was all a trick just to lure everyone up here so the bombs could go off?” You question the obvious easiness of disarming the M2 Shockers. Everyone just stares with blank faces. “What?”

“Tony.” Steve’s voice is strained as he sighs.

“Moby Dick!” Tony shouts after scanning the mass. “She’s right! Everyone out!”

The next think you know you are standing next to Bruce on what looks like the inside of an aircraft.

“Hey.” Bruce says seeing your surprised look.

“Hi.”  You follow Bruce to the open bay doors. “Where are we?”

“Abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Hell, Michigan.”

“Hell, Michigan… let me guess either Tony or Clint made a joke about going to hell.”

“No Steve did.”

“No way, Steve did?”

“Ya once we figured out where you were. He said ‘well we’re going to hell’.”

“That’s cheesy but it works.” You giggle.

 

***BOOM***

The top of the warehouse has exploded and now the rest of the building is crumbling to the ground.

“Holy shit!” You step backwards in shock as Bruce moves to stand in front of you.

“Solana go inside and shut the bay doors. Jarvis is on autopilot. Just say the command.”

“what?”

“Go.”  Bruce gives you a shove inside.

You jog over to the pilot seat and look around uncertainly. “Uh, Jarvis could you please close the bay doors?” It comes out more as a question than an actual order.

**~Yes miss Solana. ~**

You wait patiently inside of the jet. It seems like hours in the silence before there is a knock on the bay doors. You don’t respond in case it be Hydra agents.

“Solana! Open up!” Tony voice rings.

“What’s the password?” You respond testing Tony’s patience.

“It’s my ship, open up!”

“ERR, wrong answer!” You laugh. “Jarvis open the bay doors please.”

**~Yes miss Solana. ~**

“No that’s the right answer. My ship my rules.” Tony argues walking closer to take the pilot seat.

“Nah, it was monkey slut.”

“Monkey slut?” Clint asks. Of course, Clint would be the one to hear what the password was.

“Well ya, but I would have also accepted bacon.” You walk towards Loki after Tony shoos you away from the controls. Loki uses his magic to unlock the broken handcuffs still dangling from your wrists. You notice that something just doesn’t seem right with Loki.

 

_Are you ok?_

_Yes, why do you ask that?_

_You look tired extremely tired. I can see it in your eyes._

_You can tell that just from my eyes?_

_Yes._

 

Loki gives you a smirk before healing the small scratches on your wrists, from struggling against the handcuffs.

“Good job Steve with the comeback. 10 points to Gryffindor.”

“10 points to Gryffindor? What are you talking about?” Steve is slightly confused by the reference.

“She’s talking about Harry Potter. After your time.” Tony says.

You see that Clint has now taken the pilot seat. Ever so lightly you feel the ship move, it’s like being in an elevator.

“What is this Harry Potter?” Thor is befuddled.

“A book series.” You quickly answer.

“More like a cult.” Clint says quietly.

“Ugh! How dare you! It’s not a cult, Twilight is a cult!” Pointing shockingly at Clint. In which Clint just laughs.

“Good thinking about the bombs kid.” Tony smiles.

“Well I figured if they were assholes before, they are still going to be assholes.” You state with complete honesty. Everyone starts laughing, you see Loki try to stifle a chuckle at your statement.

 

The ride back is quiet for the most part. Tony is trying to figure out what to eat when we get back to town and the others are having their side conversation. While you have resigned yourself to quietly sitting beside Loki.

“I have something that belongs to you.” Loki whispers in your ear. Turning to look at him, Loki hands you your bracelet. Giving a soft smile you put the bracelet back on.

“Thank you I thought I lost it.”

“The ones who grabbed you knocked it off.”

“Ah... that makes sense.”

“Really? Does any of this make sense to you?”

“No not really, everything been pretty much go with the flow.” You chuckle scratching at the inside of your arm again.

 

Back at the tower you were able to escape from Tony and his food plans because of Loki’s insistent behavior that you needed rest and a shower before anything else. After a good hot shower and clean clothes, you feel at peace. You find Loki standing by the window, staring out with a serious look.

“What’s with the serious look?” You lean on the window.

“You are beautiful.” Loki smirks as the no doubtable flush on your face increases. “But we need to talk.” Loki leads you by the hand to the couch.

“O-okay what do you wanna talk about?” You sit beside him still holding his hand.

“I’ve been thinking, being associated with me has never ended well for anyone. So, after Director Fury gives the okay to go home. It is best that when you do return home that we cease all communication.” Loki sighs looking away from you.

“What? You’re breaking up with me?” You whisper with such confusion. 

“Solana, it is for your safety. Us breaking up is how I am going to keep you safe.”

“Safety? Hydra already knows who I am, it won’t matter. It is the same risk if I were to be hit by a car or fall down stairs.” You back away moving to the other end of the couch in horror.

“Even so you will still have a chance of a normal life.”

“A normal life? After these past couple weeks, I will defiantly never be normal.”

“That can be fixed. I will suppress all memories of our time together.” Loki says in a flat tone with empty eyes.

“No! I don’t want that why would you even think that?”

“So you will have a normal life. You will have no reason to be scared; never have to worry about looking over your shoulder.”

“Being with you is not the reason why I’m scared. I love you. I’m terrified that you don’t. I don’t even know how to act right in a relationship. I can deal with the nightmares and relapses but this is ridiculous.”

You start to feel it. The pressure is building as if you are going to suffocate, the walls feel as if they are going to collapse on you. You are going to have a panic attack.

“Nightmares and relapses? Solana your safety if what is most important to me. If that means being apart and you never knowing who I am then so be it. You deserve more than this.” Loki starts to raise his voice. He has never raised his voice like this to you before except that first time. Loki actually must be serious.

 

_When words fail, what will I do? When words fail how will he know how I feel? When words fail will I fail too?_

You can’t believe that you’re even crying. It comes out of nowhere. You don’t notice it until Loki is trying to wipe away the tears. Jerking out of his reach, you quickly stand up and scoop Rufus up in the process.

“Where are, you going? Solana speak to me.”

“I’m leaving. … My heart is breaking and I can’t stay here.” You give Loki one last look hoping he really doesn’t mean for this. Seeing that he is serious about this and nothing is going to change his mind you toss the bracelet at him angrily. “Goodbye.”

 

***slam***

You shut the door as hard as you can before scurrying to the elevator. Praying that you don’t start crying even more and run into anyone. You are gone before the sound of something hit the wall and shatter to pieces’ echoes throughout the floor.

 

 

* * *

 


End file.
